Prince Snog Me and Princess Piss Off
by Rose Rose Red
Summary: I, Robin Blaisyer, am a 16 year old with issues. I'm not famous and nobody is trying to kill me, yet with a certain Perverted Bastard, Draco Malfoy, my life is torture. Why is it torture? You'll see, my friends...You'll see.
1. I'm the girl with issues

"Robin, hurry up!" Alexandria said pushing me up the stairs. It was so early in the morning. . .how can I hurry up?  
  
"Why me?" I said out loud as I threw my bags into the first compartment of the train.  
  
"We must be the first ones!" Cassidy said happily as she sat next to me.  
  
"Of course we're the first ones, it's 4 o'clock in the freakin' morning. . .!" I screamed into the cushioned seat and asked myself why I had agreed to come with my three friends.  
  
"Yeah. . .But it'll be worth it. We'll see Draco first. . ." Violet said and giggled. I hate when people giggle, it makes them sound so. . .dumb.  
  
"I hate that perverted bastard, so I'm sorry if I fall asleep when he comes onto the train." I said with a little sarcasm at the end.  
  
Why do people like Draco? He's the school's. . .what's that horrible word? Oh yeah, he's the school, "hottie".  
  
Bleugh. Don't make me gag.  
  
His goal seems to be to snog every single girl at this damn school. Perverted Bastard is my name for him, but my friends will tell you different.  
  
None of them are in Slytherin (including me. . .I'm a Ravenclaw.) and yet they still think he's so "beautiful" and "strong" despite the fact that everyone is suppose to hate Slytherin.  
  
"Oh my god, are you kidding? He's hella hot!" Cassidy said. What I tell you. . .all of them are completely fond of the guy.  
  
"We're sure to see him! He always comes on to the train at 5:00 in the morning with his two friends who. . ." Violet started, but I couldn't help but interrupt.  
  
". . .Are good-looking and strong?" I grinned sarcastically. Draco's friends were announced, "hot", because they're friends with the Ferret King. They look like sewer trash if you ask me. Must have been dropped on the head a few times too since they aren't very bright either.  
  
"What time is it?" Alexandria asked hopping up and down on her seat.  
  
"4:05. . .only 55 minutes to go!" Violet squealed.  
  
Great. 55 minutes. . .woo-hoo. I'm so *EXCITED*. I lay against the window looking out at the visible half-moon.  
  
I, Robin Blaisyer, am a 16 year old with issues. I've always worn my chestnut brown hair up in a high ponytail ever since I can remember.  
  
I'm now Ravenclaw's seeker and don't like people saying girl's can't play Quidditch. I'm half-and-half and I'm not fat, but I'm not anorexic.  
  
I'm not related to anyone famous and no one's tried to kill me.  
  
I have a reputation of pounding people into little pieces if they *try* anything and I detest "players" or whatever they call them these days. Which is one of the reasons I hate Draco Malfoy. Gross, the name tastes bad when you say it. Bleuk.  
  
Mark Wells...Ah, he's a shy boy and he seems to appreciate the fact that I hate Draco, unlike the other girls at this school...that's why we've been going out together over the summer.  
  
My restful peace in thought was disturbed when Violet grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me.  
  
"WAKE UP!!! He's coming onto the train!"  
  
All of them squealed as an urge of death to my 'friends' came over me. I don't think they get the fact that I hate Draco. And if they do, I think they're trying to change that.  
  
"I'm so excited." I said sarcastically and peeped out my window. There he was all right. Draco Malfoy. Blonde hair, muscles, charm. . .heck, who doesn't want him? I don't. . .  
  
My friends were checking him out as he walked casually into the train.  
  
"Oh my god! He's coming this way. . ." Violet exclaimed and giggled.  
  
"How's my hair?" Cassidy asked as she started panicking.  
  
I sighed heavily in annoyance and looked out the window.  
  
Two seconds later, the door of our compartment opened as Draco leaned against the doorway.  
  
"So, ladies, how was your summer?" Draco asked coolly as he looked over the girls in the apartment. He's such an asshole; can't he go look at himself in a mirror or something?  
  
"Fine." All of them said at the same time, stuttering and admiring Draco.  
  
"What about you, Robin?" He asked and sat next to me.  
  
"If you count this as being summer, then summer was completely ruined." I sneered and stared at the Slytherin boy. His eyes twitched in disappointment, but came back to normal.  
  
"Hm, feisty, eh? I like that in a girl." Draco said slyly and wrapped an arm around me.  
  
Okay, at this point, I'm struggling to keep my food down in my stomach.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't get your arm off me I will personally kill you." I said sternly as anger from my eyes pierced through him. He didn't look too surprised. No one, besides me, ever burned him like that.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Robin, I'd say that you're trying to seduce me. I know you want me to stay. . ." Draco said and got closer to me. Before he could get any closer than he was already, I punched him smack dab in the mouth. My "friends" gasped and all ran to Draco, as I stood there, happy of what I had done. He deserved it.  
  
"Feisty. . ." That's the only word that came out of his bleeding mouth as he winked at me and went to the back of the train.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sat back down as if nothing happened. Don't get me wrong; if this wasn't the first time Draco's hit on me, I would be terrified. But no, Draco Malfoy has been hitting on me since second year at Hogwarts. He's been doing it even more since I met Mark and I got on the Quidditch team. I'm absolutely certain he's doing it to get on Mark's nerves, since they ARE both captains of a Quidditch team.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Violet said, looking like she was going to cry. I did feel bad about hurting their chances with him, but I didn't want to take back something that Malfoy deserved.  
  
My friends decided to ignore me and move to a compartment down the train which was *conveniently* next to Draco's. Thank goodness I have other friends.  
  
Piper has always been there for me. She is a little like me, but still has a little crush on the Slytherin boy.  
  
"Robin!" She squealed as she entered the train and sat next to me.  
  
Piper used to go to Beauxbatons, but transferred to Hogwarts in 2nd year. She's been my best friend ever since.  
  
Not long after Piper came, Mark climbed up onto the train.  
  
"Mark! Over here!" I said waving my hands in the air to get his attention.  
  
"Oh. . .hey Robin!" Mark said shyly and pecked me on the cheek. He's so shy that it's cute. I noticed that he had cut his dark brown hair and now looked even cuter than before. I gave him a hug as he sat next to me.  
  
All of us started talking about random subjects like DADA and Quidditch. Before we knew it, we had stopped at the Hogwarts train station.  
  
Mark, Piper, and I walked up together into the castle. I glanced to my right and saw Draco Malfoy with his two stupid friends. I really hoped they wouldn't say anything. . .if they could just shut-up just this once. . .  
  
"So, Mark, laid one on her yet?" Draco snickered. Mark just look at the ground and kept on walking. That's one reason I don't exactly understand Mark. He doesn't stand up for himself at all, not once. Since he doesn't stand up for himself, he doesn't think of standing up for me. Coward. I glared at Draco and showed him my middle finger and all of us walked faster into the castle.  
  
All of us dropped our things near the staircase and entered the Great Hall. I followed the crowd through the gold doors and sat at my usual place at the Ravenclaw table. Thank goodness Alexandria, Cassidy, and Violet were in Hufflepuff, because I was absolutely certain they would kill me. They really did think that they had a chance with Draco. . .sad, sad. Dumbledore started the same speech he always gave at the begging of the year as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I slowly turned my head to the right and found Draco Malfoy snickering at me. I glared at him and turned back to the speech. That guy had to be the only person with more issues than me.  
  
At the end of the night, Ravenclaw had gained five new students. Like I care. I walked up to the Ravenclaw dormitories alone but stopped as I heard sounds behind a door. Curiosity got the best of me as I peeked in the door. I really wished there was no such thing as nosiness because I probably wouldn't have ruined by *innocent* eyes.  
  
There, Pansy and Draco were going at each other. You know, I really wished I hadn't seen that. . .  
  
"Who's there?" I heard Draco asked.  
  
"Bye!" I squeaked and ran to the Ravenclaw dormitory as fast as I could.  
  
Geez, get a room. Well, they did get a room, but that's not exactly what I meant. Thank goodness the Ravenclaw common room door was open because I missed the part where the perfects told us our password. I walked into the girl's dormitory and decided not to mention anything about Draco's snogging session. On the first day of school, too, for crying out loud. . .I shivered and found my possessions on a blue bed. I sighed and decided to go to sleep. It's not like there was anything interesting going on. . .  
  
Classes started out fine. . .or something. Slytherin and Ravenclaw have FOUR classes together. . .that's FOUR times as much Draco as I need, thank you very much. I ignored his smirks and carried on. Mark started acting quite strange. Every time I give him a peck on the cheek, he looks like a dog that just peed on the carpet and knows it. I'm not sure why, though, he wont tell me what's bothering him.  
  
***PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE! IT DOES GET BETTER, TRUST ME ^__^*** 


	2. I'm the girl who's jealous

Two weeks passed and everything is going . . . okay, I guess.  
  
I mean, Draco keeps *bumping into me on accident* and Mark is still ignoring me. Potions is probably the worst class in the world since I'm paired up with the perverted bastard, Draco. Still, Mark doesn't defend me and just continues his work *happily* with Blaise. God I hate her. Blaise is the flirtacious type; the type guys can't get the hands off. Mark knows better though . . . Right? Right.  
  
Thank Merlin for Quidditch practice today or I would have gone insane by now. I managed to catch the snitch five times in a half-hour of practice on my new Firebolt 5000, which, by the way, am very proud of. I won it in a raffle at Hogsmeade last year. There's only about one hundred of them, and if you think about it, that's not many brooms. Our next game is against Pretty Boy's team; Slytherin. I swear, I'm gonna knock that guy off his broom before he can say "Quidditch".  
  
I went to the locker rooms and took a quick shower before walking up back into the castle. I was really exhausted. I worked my butt of today and I needed sleep. Who cares about homework at this point anyway? I said the Ravenclaw password and walked into the girl's dorm where I practically fell onto the bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I forced myself to wake-up and get dressed. I came down to the great hall and noticed that the door had been locked. It was pretty early in the morning (don't ask me why I came down for breakfast so early, maybe it was to make-up for yesterday's tardiness or not doing my homework) so I figured they just hadn't opened the doors yet.  
  
I took out my wand and opened the door with a quick spell. As I creaked open the door, I found something I didn't really need to see...  
  
Blaise was at the Ravenclaw table talking (I think we can call it flirting since Mark seemed to be enjoying it) to Mark. Indeed, I am a jealous person. I'm a very jealous person at that. I walked up to Mark and tapped his shoulder, smiling sarcastically. He turned around and his smile faded to that of fear. Nah, it wasn't exactly a Volemort fear, but fear that I was going to seriously kick his buttocks.  
  
"Having fun, Mark?" I asked looking at Blaise who was purposely trying to get on my nerves by wrapping her arms around him. "Lay off, Robin. Can't you see we're having some, *fun*?" Blaise said taunting me into attacking her.  
  
At this point, I really wish she *was* on the Quidditch team so I could knock her little bitchy butt off her broom. "Mark?" I asked him eyeing him with anger. It was time he made his own decisions. I couldn't stand up for him forever. He had to choose, and he had to choose now. I know I'm sounding demanding, but come on. This was my guy flirting with a Slytherin Girl.  
  
"Come on Robin I was just talking to her about the potion we have to do for Proffessor Snape." Mark said sweetly.  
  
God, he seemed so honest.  
  
How could I not trust him?  
  
"Okay, if that was all then I'm sorry if I intruded." I said and walked over to the other end of the table. Now, don't yell at me for not seeing that he was enjoying the talk with Blaise, because I saw it too. I'm not blind. But, I can't keep him on a leash every second. He's his own person. But I swear, if she does anything to him, I will personally tie her tongue down to a pole.  
  
I know what you're thinking: OMG! You think he's boring, he doesn't stand up for you, and he lies and flirts with Blaise! JUST BREAK-UP WITH HIM!  
  
I want to, really I do.  
  
I just...  
  
Just.  
  
Don't have the guts inside me. I'm scared of what will happen, what he'll do. I dunno.just let me eat my cereal.  
  
Eating my cereal, I started feeling lonely, and watching Blaise flirt with Mark wasn't helping. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Piper, but alas, that would have been a GOOD surprise. This was a bad one.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" I asked as he sat next to me. This was my chance to get even with Mark; flirting with HIS worst enemy. But no, I didn't have the heart to do it.  
  
"Just wanted to sit with my favorite girl." Draco said wrapping an arm around me.  
  
"Piss off Draco. Your favorite girl is was making out with you on the first day of school." I said and pushed his arms off me.  
  
"Ah, Pansy isn't my favorite girl, you are..." Draco said eyeing Mark suspiciously.  
  
"More like your flavor of the week." I said and kept on eating.  
  
"Aw, look at the two lovebirds," Draco stated and pointed to Mark and Blaise, "Why isn't your BOYFRIEND over here with you?"  
  
Bah, I hate it when Draco sounds the slightest bit of caring.  
  
"Because he's too busy *talking about potions*..." I stated, now sort of feeling sorry for myself.  
  
"Well, the only potions I see going on is the chemistry between them." Draco chuckled. He stopped when he saw that I wasn't punching him out or kicking him where-the-sun-don't shine.  
  
I was in deep thinking, staring at the colorful wheat doughnuts in my bowl.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Draco said.  
  
"No," I lied. I wasn't going to tell Senor Creepo about my issues with Mark, "Why?"  
  
"Because you haven't kicked or punched me yet. You missed your cue about two minutes back." Draco said and grabbed a muffin from the basket.  
  
"Ner...It's nothing. Not like you'd care." I started.  
  
"I do." Draco said turning my head towards him.  
  
Uh-uh, I'm not falling for that. I know I'm pretty desperate at this point, but not desperate enough to fall into Draco's trap.  
  
"I'm sure you do." I sneered and continued eating. Draco's mouth moved slightly into a frown as he got up and slowly walked to the Slytherin table eyeing the couple across the room. 


	3. I'm the girl who hates Draco even MORE

FINALLY! Quidditch is coming up! YES! First game, Slytherin! It's my turn to show that bloody Malfoy who's boss!  
  
I proudly put on my blue robe and my Firebolt 5000. No freakin' way Malfoy's gonna beat me to the snitch, uh-uh. I quickly tied my hair up into a ponytail and ran out the castle, in my route running into someone I really wished would disappear . . .  
  
"Watch where you're going, Draco." I spat angrily and walked away. I heard footsteps following me as they got closer and closer. No use in running; I knew he was faster than me even if I didn't want to admit it.  
  
"What do you want, ferret?" I asked clenching my broom tighter, mimicking what I wanted to do to Malfoy.  
  
"Can't I accompany you to the stadium?" He asked politely; but I could sense the snickering under his voice.  
  
"Sure you can . . ." I started as he came closer to me, ".Just stay at least 10 feet away from me and I'm sure I'll be fine."  
I snickered and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and starred at me with his "famous" gray-blue eyes that were suppose to melt you right then and there. I knew that's what he wanted. I knew that's what he thought would break me. But no, I have a little more strength in me than other girls.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy!" I yelled as I narrowed my eyes and was about to punch him yet again. But, surprisingly, he let go of me. Just like that. No snickering, no harassment. I didn't stop to ask what was wrong with him and briskly walked away from the idiot.  
  
I raced out the door and to the stadium just in time. I grabbed my broom and breathed in once before hearing my name being called out from the announcer.  
  
"Robin Blaisyer! Seeker!"  
  
Mark patted my shoulder as I turned and smiled to him and flew into the stadium. I soared over the booing and cheering crowd as I met with the other Ravenclaws in a team meeting. Once everyone came in the huddle, Mark talked about our strategy and gave us some words of encouragement. He gave me a wink as I suddenly forgave him for the flirting thing with Blaise. He flew down to Madame Hooch as he waited for Slytherin's captain, Draco Malfoy, to come down to the ground. "Shake hands!" Madame Hooch said as she put a heavy suitcase on the ground.  
  
I could see Draco smirking as he said something to Mark and looked at me. I could tell Mark was fuming but kept his anger inside. I questioned myself on what Draco had said to Mark and presumed it was something about me. Mark took his place as chaser and Draco flew across from me. Madame Hooch released the snitch and bludgers and waited about a minute before speaking again.  
  
"I want a fair and clean game!" She said hinting to Draco. Draco snickered and gave me a sly smirk. He was planning something. I could feel it. I came back to reality when Madame Hooch blew her whistle. I levitated in the air looking left and right for the snitch. About twenty minutes later, the score was forty to thirty, and Slytherin was winning. A golden glitter caught my eye as I dove for the snitch. Though my broom was fairly good, Draco was wealthy and bought the best broom out there; a Silver Slasher. Spoiled Brat. But my skill would beat him. I was going to catch the snitch. I could hear the zooming sound of the Silver Slasher as Draco now was right beside me. He gave me a push and a smirk. He thought this was funny, huh? I'll show him funny.  
  
I rammed him as he slowed down a bit but zoomed back into the lead.  
  
"Play nice, now..." He snickered as he rammed me hard into the tent. I barely missed the spectator area and was a few feet behind Draco. I zoomed under him just as he was about to catch the snitch. I pushed him from underneath as he almost fell off his broom. I had caught him off guard, hah.  
  
Bah, if only Draco had a slower broom. He easily caught up to me again and we were both reaching our hands out to grab the flying golden sphere. He was just about to grab it as he stopped flying. I looked over my shoulder and saw him hovering in the air and gave me a sneer. I don't know what was up with him, but I reluctantly grabbed the snitch. I felt great for catching it, but was not so thrilled after I realized what happened. He let me win on purpose, that stupid bastard. I burst out of the crowd of cheering Ravenclaws around me and walked towards the pack of Slytherin sadly walking to the locker room. I found the platinum blonde hair out of the green tidal wave and turned Malfoy around.  
  
"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" I yelled at him. I like winning, don't get me wrong. But when someone LETS me win, it just doesn't feel right.  
  
"What do you mean, Robin?" He said as a smirk appeared on his face; Draco's trademark.  
  
"I mean what you just did! You let me win, you sorry Malfoy-Ass Wipe!" I yelled as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
  
"Don't ever call me that." Draco said angrily, piercing me with his glare, "Ever."  
  
I didn't let my fear shine through my expression as I just glared at him and ripped his hand off me. I walked away extremely frustrated and joined the crowd of Ravenclaws going up to the castle. 


	4. I'm the girl who says 'Blah'

I'd like to take this brief space up here to acknowledge the coolest reviewers EVER!  
  
Hanna-Freya: Thanks for the chocolate! ::munch munch::  
  
AzNgUrLy07: Thanks for the complements ^__~  
  
Caroline: I'm glad you love the idea! Hehe...  
  
Jem13: I liked it when she punched him too ::snicker::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why? Why? Why did he let me win? It doesn't make sense! Did he think he could somehow magically make me like him? If that was his goal, I just hate him even more than before. I needed a walk. No, not a walk. I needed a shower...wait no! Not a shower...I needed a bath. Yeah...But how am I suppose to keep every single Ravenclaw out of the bathroom? I made up a lame excuse and just hoped it would work.  
  
I marked, "Ravenclaw seeker in the bath. I swear to god, if you open this door, I will never catch the snitch AGAIN." I chuckled to myself for the threat and taped it onto the door. I let the hot water fill up the light blue bathtub and I slowly sank into the sea of bubbles. I closed my eyes as thoughts began rolling through my head.  
  
Somehow, I started thinking about Mark. Mark was excused from the flirting thing because I knew it wasn't exactly his fault. He's a guy, and I really shouldn't chain him to my wrist and tell him what to do. He's got to figure it out for himself.  
  
I sank deeper into the bubbles and thought about Draco. The way his eyes filled up with anger was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen from him. Well, that is if you let the making-out-with-pansy incident slide. At this point, you're probably thinking that since every single girl (and heck, probably some guys...no! not like that! I mean they've noticed that the girls admire him so they want to be him and...ah, well you get it) thinks Draco is hot, I must be blind. Ah, ah ,ah! I never said he wasn't hot. I just don't want to go on saying that he is. So why do I hate him you ask? His personality; it drives me nuts! He's a spoiled brat who makes-out with everyone at anytime. Not to mention his over confident phrases. It's like those weird talking stuffed animals; you press their hand and they say something like, "be my friend". Well, pretend Draco's a stuffed animal. When you press his hand, he probably goes, "I'm hot, SNOG ME!".  
  
I chuckled softly at my thoughts and decided that I had tortured the Ravenclaws long enough. I got out of the bathtub and pulled out the plug as I reached on the towel rack for a fluffy blue towel. I wrapped it around me and opened the door and walked to the girl's dormitory. I put on my blue pajamas and quickly combed my hair and put it up into a bun so my hair wouldn't be so entangled in the morning. I opened the covers and slipped inside, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be so frustrating.  
  
The next morning I woke up to the joy of Saturday. I lazily got up and slipped into a pair of jeans and a gray tank top. Nothing extremely fancy or anything; I mean, it was called SATurday, which means I'm going to sit around the whole day. I didn't bother combing my hair and just directly put it up in a ponytail, like always.  
  
I shuffled my feet as I entered the Great Hall. God, do I drive people away or was it a coincidence that there were only four to five other people in the hall besides me? I sat at the Ravenclaw table and hash browns and bacon appeared on my plate. I ate it all in less than five minutes and walked out onto Hogwarts grounds and to the lake. I sat in a patch of golden tulips as I watched the calm, shimmering lake that stood before me. Well, it was calm until Draco and his friends jumped in. I was soaked from head to toe with water as I screamed. Not because I was wet but because he had caught me off guard. Stupid brat. Too bad Saturday is when the lockless monster sleeps because I would have gratefully wanted to see Draco get eaten. Draco sneered at me as his friends laughed.  
  
There goes a good Saturday. I moved ten feet away from where I was before and lay a blue, Ravenclaw towel out in the sun. I lay down on the dry towel and starred up at the sky. I picked up a flower beside me and twiddled it a bit until a finally dozed off.  
  
A drop of water on my face interrupted my eternal slumber. I twitched my eyes and just told myself that it was probably part of my imagination. Then I felt another wet splash on my face. I heard breathing that wasn't mine and opened my eyes. Covering the suns rays was a wet, bare-chested Draco.  
  
"Blah!" Oh yeah. Blah. What can I say, I was surprised, ok?  
  
He chuckled. It wasn't a sneer nor was it a smirk kind of laugh, but a chuckle. Ok, now I knew something was wrong...  
  
"What do you want, ferret?" I asked him as I sat up.  
  
"I was just watching you sleep. It's probably the only time when you're calm and peaceful." He said and got up. He winked at me and walked up the hill. I winked sarcastically when his back was turned and shook my head. My mind went back to the comment he had made about me being calm when I sleep. I'm sure as hell not going to be calm anymore knowing that Draco was watching me the whole time I was sleeping. Can we say, stalker?  
  
I rolled up my towel seeing that it was already 5:00 and headed back to the castle. I walked up to the Ravenclaw dormitory and place the towel in the "dirty towels" basket and sat on the couch. My stomach rumbled as three Ravenclaws starred at me. Oops, I guess I really haven't eaten for a while. I forced a chuckle and ran out the common room to the great hall. This time the great hall was packed and I wasn't the only Ravenclaw there. What surprised me was that Mark was missing. He always comes to dinner at 6:00 but I hadn't seen him all day. I shrugged and just kept on eating.  
  
Finally, I was completely full and walked back up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dorms. But those stupid staircases moved again. All the good luck for me, eh? I groaned and waited till the staircase stopped. I walked up and determined that I would have to go to the dungeons then go back up. Dungeons...why is that bad again? Oh yeah, Slytherin dormitories...  
  
I sighed and continued my journey. As I was walking down a corridor, I heard some noises behind the door...  
  
"Ugh...Malfoy." I muttered to myself. You'd think he'd close the door too? But no, he's got to let the whole world know that he's making out with someone. Curious as I am, I peeked inside and saw Blaise holding a figure. I was dead certain it was Malfoy, so I decided to have a little revenge. He woke me up, splashed me, and let me win. Now it was his turn.  
  
"Geez, Malfoy, next time you should close the door." I chuckled. Blaise turned around and I realized that her partner wasn't Malfoy...  
It was Mark...  
  
I felt a tear coming out of nowhere as I starred at him in disbelief.  
  
"Having fun, Mark?" I asked bitterly and bit my lip.  
  
"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Mark said and pushed Blaise out of the way to get to me. I ran down the stairs into the dungeons. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away; Away from him.  
  
I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because next thing I knew, a door opened right in front of me and I blacked out.  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
About three seconds later I opened my red eyes to see Draco crouched beside me. I was sprawled on the floor and my head hurt a lot.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked me as I struggled to get up. Too many thoughts were running through my head; Too many lies.  
  
"No." I said sharply and heard footsteps coming towards me. It wasn't Draco's, though. It was Mark's. I turned around and met face to face with the bastard. Mark was laughing. Laughing, of all things.  
  
"Piss off, Mark." I said coldly and continued walking. Mark grabbed my forearm and turned me around.  
  
"Listen, it's not like you ever kissed me before. I just wanted a little fun, and Blaise gave it to me," Mark said sneering. What happened to the shy Ravenclaw Quidditch captain I knew? "Of course, if you want, you can take her place by giving me a little snog..."  
  
Mark leaned closer and held me tighter. Uh, hello? I want to get rid of this jerk, not keep him!  
  
I brought my arm back, ready to punch, but Draco punched him first.  
  
"I was gonna do that..." I said looking at the now unconscious asshole. I really was surprised that Draco creamed Mark for me, but I didn't get one hit at him...  
  
"Do you want one last punch?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but he wont say anything. You see, the best part of a punch is the reaction you get," I said wiping my tears off.  
  
"Right...one sec." Draco pulled up Mark so Mark stood on his own feet. "Mark, wake-up."  
  
Mark stirred a bit, and opened his eyes.  
  
Draco nodded to me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at Mark and punched him in the nose, then kicked him in-between the legs. Oh yeah, that's what I call a reaction...  
  
Marks eyes went wide as he swore and fell to the ground.  
  
"I feel better," I said with a smile, but the smile didn't last long as a tear rolled down my cheeks. Draco opened his arms in an invitation for a hug. Did I take it?  
  
Yeah...I did.  
  
I'm not desperate enough to make-out with him or anything, but right then I needed a little comfort. It felt good being in someone's arms at that moment, even if it was Draco. I sniffled a few times and my tears began wetting Draco's shirt. Slowly, he walked me up to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Piper was just going out the Ravenclaw door as we were walking up to the common room.  
  
"Robin! What happened! Draco, what are you doing with her!?" Piper asked suspiciously eyeing Draco.  
  
I peeked out from under his arm and gave her a reassuring smile that Draco wasn't harassing me. Piper got the message and held open the door to the common room. Draco walked me to a couch in front of the fireplace and sat down with me.  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened?" Draco asked. God, what's happened to him? Suddenly he cares! If this little personality change is his attempts to make me like him just a tad...  
  
...Then it's working.  
  
"I-I was going to the Ravenclaw dormitories but I heard a noise in this room and the door wasn't close. I saw Blaise and I thought the other person was you...no offense..."  
  
"None taken." Draco assured and listened on.  
  
"...I said something like, "Close the door next time", but when Blaise turned around I saw that it was Mark. Then, I-I ran away and saw that he was following me. I ran faster and then you opened the door to the Slytherin dormitory." I finished and quickly brushed a tear off my cheek.  
  
The girl's dorm opened and four of them rushed to where Draco and I were. "Drakey!" The girls squealed. "Piss off." Draco said coldly.  
  
Hey, that's my line...  
  
The girl frowned and walked back to the girl's dorm, looking back and throwing daggers at me with their glares. The door slammed close and Draco put a comforting arm around me. It wasn't one of those awkward hugs where a guy tries to squeeze you, it was an 'I'm here' hug; something I would never expect with Draco. I leaned against his shoulder as the tears flowed through my eyes. I hiccupped and sniffed once or twice before I cried myself to sleep. 


	5. I'm the girl who left him my trademark

The next morning I woke up to find myself on the blue couch near the fireplace, by myself. Draco must have left after I went to sleep. I shook my head and got up.  
  
Thank god it was Sunday because everyone had already gone to lunch when I had woken up.  
  
I started walking around the room when it hit me; yesterday. How am I suppose to show my face in public? They'll probably say, "OH look, it's HER. Mark made-out with Blaise because Robin wasn't giving him any, if you know what I mean."  
  
I popped the bubble from my head and got the courage to go downstairs to the great hall.  
  
I took a deep breath and opened the doors to the great hall. I watched some people turn around and stare at me, which was a little freighting. I just kept on walking until I found Piper sitting and munching on a carrot. She turned around and motioned me to sit next to her.  
  
"Robin, everyone knows what happened." Piper said putting down her carrot.  
  
My heart stopped; would I have to live with this the whole year? Maybe they'd forget.  
  
"The-they do?" I stuttered and nervously put some salad on my plate.  
  
"Yeah, that's why everyone is ignoring Mark and Blaise. What he did to you was ultra mean and what she did was extremely bitchy." Piper said. What she had just explained brightened up my day. Everyone was against MARK AND BLAISE, not me.  
  
I sighed in relief and smiled.  
  
I looked down the table and saw Mark all by himself playing with his salad. My trademark was still there; his nose had become a purple-ish black-ish color and was bending slightly to the left. I laughed to myself and took a bite of my lunch. I had to get over it. It was just a bump in the road and I just ran over it.  
  
I felt a little better that everyone was on my side of the situation, but I was now wondering what had gotten into Draco. Was he being nice on purpose or was his personality really like that? I had to find out. I had to know. But how? Just go up to him and say, "Hey Draco, were you just being nice to me so I would like you or are you REALLY like that?". . .? No, I don't think so. There had to be another way.  
  
I let the question slide as another crept in my mind. What about that Quidditch match? Was it for the same reason?  
I walked out of the castle and onto the Quidditch field holding my polished broom. I think I'm obsessed with Quidditch; I'm spending a perfectly good Sunday to practice. I have to tell you that the reason Ravenclaw usually looses Quidditch is because that lack of practices we schedule. We have maybe one practice a week, while others have at least two or three. I admire the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams because they really work at their skills and will do anything to win the championship. My team could care less if we come in last place.  
  
I sighed and took out the Quidditch trunk. I let go of both bludgers and watched as they flew up. I quickly let go of the snitch, mounted my broom, and kicked off. I ducked the first bludger and went over the second. I flew up in the air, my eyes planted on the golden shimmer. Both bludgers came back and just barely missed me. I followed the snitch as it dove to the ground. I reached out my hand to grab it but was taken off guard as someone zoomed in front of me and grabbed the snitch. I stopped abruptly and turned around to see green robes fluttering in the wind.  
  
Draco. . .  
  
"Miss me?" He snickered and flew towards me holding the captured snitch. "Oh yeah. I longed for the day we'd meet again." I sneered sarcastically.  
  
"So why are you out here?" I asked almost forgetting about the bludgers behind me and ducked both of them.  
  
"Slytherin practice." He said simply and handed the snitch to me, "You?"  
  
"Ravenclaw doesn't get enough practice, so to make up for my hours of lost training I came out here." I said watching the green robes fill the stadium. He was being so. . .un-Draco-ish.  
  
"Well, sorry but Slytherin has practice today." He said and started flying towards his teammates.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted and flew towards him. I had a plan. I wanted to know which one of us really deserved to capture the snitch that last game. "What?" Draco sneered and gave me one of his "I'm better than you; You're wasting my time" looks. Oh yeah, he's back to his egoistic self all right. The way he responded just made me even more determined to beat the brat at the game I had planned. 


	6. I'm the girl who wants to win

"I challenge you to a Seeker Duel. First one to the snitch proves that they're the best seeker." I said and snickered. This was going to be quite fun.  
  
"Sure, my team hasn't had a good laugh in a while." Draco said and flew towards me.  
  
"Challenge accepted?" I asked taunting him as I held out my hand. "I accept," Draco said and shook my hand, "But don't expect to win."  
  
Ha. There's the real Draco . . . that brat.  
  
We both flew to the ground, our brooms in our right hand. One of the Slytherin teammates was our "referee". That wasn't exactly going to be great for me, but whatever. I'd beat him anyway; with or without a fair judge.  
  
We walked over to each other and shook hands as sparks of competition flew from our eyes.  
  
"Take ten paces back." The referee said as we gave each other one last smirk and walked ten steps back. "Mount your brooms."  
  
I gripped my broom tightly with my dragon hide gloves and waited for the whistle. He let go of the snitch and not long after, the screeching high- pitched sound announced the beginning of the competition. Draco and I had spotted the snitch at the same time and we were both taking the same path to get to it. He bumped me twice near my shoulder as I sped up and rammed into him. He wobbled a bit, giving me the lead for a while, but soon got back to his lead position. He rammed me hard in the ribs as I fell off my broom. If this weren't the first time this has happened to me, I probably would've faced severe injuries or worse, death. I narrowed my eyes, promising myself to get back at the ferret as I called my broom to me.  
  
"BROOM, CATCH!" I yelled looking down at the ground below me. My broom flew at top speed downwards and swooped under me. I grabbed hold of the handle just in time to lift it up and prevent from crashing. I looked up to see that Draco seemed surprised. I guess he didn't really mean to push me off my broom entirely. No matter. I was going to get my revenge sooner or later.  
  
I still wasn't out of the game, though I was a little behind. I sped up towards the sky and rammed Draco from underneath; that was my trademark in Quidditch. He swore and wobbled a bit, but I didn't do any real damage. Darn.  
  
I was now up and personal with the snitch. I just had to reach out and catch it. Draco was just two feet behind me and if I waited any longer, he would catch up to me again. This was it, my moment.  
  
I suddenly felt a blow to my head as the light around me darkened and I fell.  
  
***********************  
  
I slowly woke up in the hospital wing, totally confused. I looked left and right to see I was the only one there. A sharp pain came over my head as I squinted my eyes and nose attempting to ease the pain. I could hear a few voices outside as I listened closer to the conversation.  
  
"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Robin recognized the voice to be that of Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse.  
  
"We were practicing Quidditch and a bludger came swooping down and hit her head. She fell unconscious and let go of her broom." Draco said, his words filled with aristocratic snobbishness. God, I hate it when he thinks he's better than everyone else. Then my thoughts changed; what happened? Did he catch the snitch?  
  
"Well then, Mr. Malfoy, thank you very much. I think Robin is still unconscious. Let's go see." Madame Pomfrey said and opened the hospital wing door.  
  
I felt bad for doing this, but I decided to pretend I was still unconscious. Just to see what they would say thinking I couldn't hear.  
  
"Hm...She has a nasty bruise on the left side of her head, but we can fix that up in a gippy. Well, you can go if you want Mr. Malfoy! I know you have a practice to run." Madame Pomfrey said taking a washcloth and dipping it into some green and blue potion.  
  
"That's alright, I'll stay here," Draco said as he sat down in a red chair beside my bed. I tried not to squirm as he looked at me. It was pretty hard pretending I was unconscious because I had an urge to open my eyes and scare the crap out of the now peaceful Draco.  
  
I heard the hospital door as I pretended to just wake-up. I stirred a bit and then slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.  
  
"You were completely ignorant to the fact that two bludgers were coming your way. One hit your head and you fell of your broom." He said with the same "upper-class" tone.  
  
"Did you catch the snitch? What happened?" I said jumping up and down anxiously.  
  
"Geez, you just fell off and almost died and you're wondering if I caught the snitch! You, Robin, need to get your priorities sorted out." He said and chuckled. I laughed a little too. I was very competitive and to me a Quidditch match comes before staying alive.  
  
"Well?" I said and urged him to tell me.  
  
"When I saw you falling, I thought it would be pretty sad if you died and we never got to finish our little competition. So I decided to keep you alive and I dived down and caught you." He said and snickered, "You were REALLY heavy, you know, you should consider dieting."  
  
I hit him hard in the arm as he laughed in pain and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, fine, you're not fat." Draco said not wanting another punch.  
  
"So none of us caught the snitch, eh?" I said happily. I still had a chance to kick his butt.  
  
"Nope." Draco answered flatly and looked outside the window where his teammates were attempting to round up all of the bludgers and the snitch. He got up and started to walk towards the door, when I remembered the question I've been longing to ask him.  
  
"Wait!" I said just as he was about to open the door. He turned around and waited for my question or statement, "Last game, why didn't you catch the snitch? I mean, you just stopped. . ."  
  
He laughed. It wasn't a happy-friendly laugh, but more of a devious snicker.  
  
"It's just too fun to see you pissed off. We're going to beat you next game anyway." He said and walked out the door.  
  
"We'll see about that." I said to myself and lay back in bed. 


	7. I'm the girl who thinks Draco's a bunny

Two months passed and Mark was taken off the team for his lack of sportsmanship with some of the teams. I was declared the new captain for Ravenclaw and I made sure we won this year. I doubled the practices and told them that if we wanted to win the Quidditch cup, we needed to train hard. I was relieved that they agreed with my suggestion and didn't start a strike or something. Because of the numerous training sessions we had, Ravenclaw was in first place and was going to play Slytherin for the cup. Draco was right; we were going to play them again.  
  
That match wasn't for a month or so, and I planned to practice even more than before. I made some of the practices optional for those who were really fed up with me. Actually, I wanted to see who'd come and who was really dedicated to the team.  
  
I forgot my stupid alarm clock since I was busy writing notes in my play book. I woke up at 8:00. That gave me ten minutes to get to transfiguration! I quickly hoped into my clothes and skipped breakfast. I ran through the corridors and managed not to run into anyone. I looked at my watch. It was almost on TRNASFIGURATION!!! I had to hurry if I didn't want to be late. I finally reached the red door into Professor McGonagall's classroom. I rammed it open to find that everyone was in his or her seats already. Draco gave me a smirk and turned to one of his friends and whispered something. His friend laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his seat. Stupid Draco.  
  
I sat down at a desk near Piper as she gave me a, "Just made it" look. I pretended to swipe sweat off my forehead and sighed. That was probably the sixth time my alarm hadn't gone off all year. There has to be some spell that makes sure my alarm goes off every morning...  
  
My thoughts were broken as a cat came through the door. It morphed into the familiar Professor McGonagall and stood in front of her desk.  
  
"As you all know, today is where we start to investigate your animagus form. The animal will usually be related to your personality..."  
  
"And why is your form a cat, Proffesor?" Draco snickered. The class burst into laughter as McGonagall tried to calm down the class. I had to admit, it was kind of funny (in Egypt, the cat is the symbol for 'female' because, um...::cough:: Well, you get what I mean...).  
  
"AND SO, AS WE CONTINUE ON. . .You will get with a partner and ask questions about each other. The other person has to make a good conclusion about what animal you will transform in at the end of 7th year. I have made a list of partners...Now where did I put that piece of parchment. . ." She asked herself and opened a drawer in her desk.  
  
I crossed my fingers that I would be with Piper and she did the same.  
  
"Ah, here it is...yes, now, Pansy with Blaise. Goyle with Mark. Piper with Crabbe..."  
  
We both let out a sigh as I gave her a sympathetic look. She was being paired up with the troll who couldn't count...poor soul.  
  
"...Robin with Draco..."  
  
No way. There had to be a mistake. Do I dare look over at Draco? I turned and saw him smiling at me deviously. I banged my head on my transformation book and whimpered silently as I grabbed my book bag and sat next to Draco.  
  
"Hm...I guess we're suppose to ask questions, eh?" Draco said and started putting an arm around my shoulder. I stabbed him with my quill as he winced in pain and immediately took his hands off me, "Anti-social, are we?"  
  
"Sure." I said sighing and decided that we'd better start the assignment, or we'll both have detention, "So, what's your favorite hobby?"  
  
"You already know." He said flatly.  
  
"Quidditch. Um, Ok." I said as I wrote it down on a piece of parchment. It was just a guess, but I assumed I guessed right since he didn't say anything.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Draco said waiting for my response as he gave out a small smirk.  
  
"Can't you ask questions that are a little less PERSONAL?" I said not believing what he had just asked.  
  
"No. I REALLY want to get an accurate vision of the animal you're going to transform in, ya know?" He teased, knowing that that wasn't the real reason.  
  
"No," I said quickly. Draco's eyebrows went up with surprise as he got closer to me, "And I don't plan to kiss anyone anytime soon." I added quickly as Draco frowned.  
  
"Ok, now ask me a question." He said tauntingly and smirked.  
  
"Fine. How many people have you made out with since the first year of Hogwarts?" Ha. That's what I call revenge.  
  
"Well, Miss. These-Questions-Are-Too-Personal, I lost count in my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I would have to say around the hundreds though..." Draco said and cocked his eyebrows following his smirk.  
  
"Wait...So I've never kissed anyone, and you've snogged more than 100 girls...?!" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Seems that way. I could change that though..." Draco said tauntingly and grinned.  
  
"Piss off." I said frowning as my eyes threw daggers at him.  
  
"Ok, my turn to ask a question. Why do you always keep your hair in a ponytail?" Draco asked curiously. He really did seem curious; the way his eyes seemed filled with wonder really made me a little surprise. And I little scared...  
  
"I don't know. I guess I don't have time to put it any other way..." I said truthfully and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you put your hair down, then?" He asked. Since when does he care? Since when does he NOTICE?  
  
"It gets in my way." I said uncertain what exactly he wanted to find out.  
  
"Well, I think I've determined what animal you'll probably transform in." Draco said seeming certain of what my animagus form was.  
  
"What?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"A stallion." He said flatly.  
  
"A stallion? Why?" I questioned. A...Stallion? Ok then...  
  
"Because you're cautious when it comes to meeting new people, but you'll kick anyone who does something you don't like. And because of the PONY tail thing..." He answered and chuckled.  
  
"That's actually...interesting..." I said quite dazzled that he thought I was a stallion. Was I really that shy? Now that he mentions it, I am kind of shy, and I do beat-up people that do something I find objectionable.  
  
"I didn't mean a stallion was totally terrible." Draco said quickly. I guess Draco saw the confused and shock expression on my face, "So what am I?"  
  
"Hmm, you would be... a bunny." I said grinning cunningly.  
  
"Really...and why is that?" Draco asked waiting for an explanation for the cute and furry animal I had chosen for him.  
  
"Because bunnies aren't afraid to jump into relationships and their main purpose is to reproduce. They don't last long with their partner and soon find another one." My grin had turned into a short chuckle as I looked at Draco's face.  
  
"Does the cuteness of a bunny have to do with anything?" He asked desperately trying to find a little way out of the "many mating partners" thing.  
  
"Sure. If it makes you feel better." I said and laughed.  
  
Professor McGonagall came to our desks with a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"And what have you presumed as your transformation animals?" She asked curiously.  
  
"A bunny and a stallion." Draco said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ah, interesting. And why did you choose a bunny for Miss Blaisyer?" McGonagall said, completely unaware to the fact that DRACO was the bunny.  
  
I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter. I could see that Draco was trying to hold his reputation as the sophisticated charmer as he tried hard to keep the laughter in.  
  
"Actually, I'm the bunny." Draco said, at this point a small chuckle coming out.  
  
"And WHY is Mr. Malfoy the bunny?" McGonagall asked curiously.  
  
"You DON'T want to know..." I said running out of oxygen as I kept on laughing.  
  
McGonagall gave as both awkward stares and went on to the next group as she wrote down our presumed animals next to our names.  
  
I looked at Draco and cocked my eyebrows, sort of saying, "That was amusing". He did the same and we both started laughing. I don't know why, but when I lifted my head back up, I saw a Draco I had never seen before. He was...Happy. The cold and cruel guy I once knew now had a spark of merriment in him. He must've seen that I was looking at him strangely because he stopped laughing and stared at me.  
  
"What's a matter Robin? Have you suddenly found boy potential in me?" Draco asked, his trademark, not long after, following his question.  
  
"In your dreams." I scoffed. But then the words passed through my head. Did I find Draco appealing? Ew, NO! I shook my head in disbelief that I had actually asked myself that and turned back to reality.  
  
Transfiguration had finished and everyone was going through the red door and to their next class.  
  
"See ya, bunny." I said mockingly as I went down the stairs to potions.  
  
"Meet you at potions, Stallion." He said and went the other way.  
  
Stallion, eh? At least it's not "cow". 


	8. I'm the girl who's a miracle healer

I was hopping up and down in the Ravenclaw tent waiting for the announcer to call our team. This was it; The Quidditch Cup Finals. I guess I was the only one really nervous because everyone else was wrestling each other; boys will be boys I suppose.  
  
Yup. That's right. I'm the only female player on the team. That's why I was surprised that they named me team captain. After Cho quit last year, since she felt too terrible because of what happened to Cedric, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team needed a seeker. I tried out and got the position. At first it was a little odd being the only girl on the team, but I got used to the crude jokes and noogies.  
  
So now I'm here, gripping my broom so tight that my palms are sweaty.  
  
"Aw, don't sweat it, Rob. We'll beat the crap out of Slytherin!" Sam said and patted my shoulder.  
  
"I guess..." I said still bouncing on the balls of my feet.  
  
"No. You KNOW." He said and chuckled as he joined the small wrestling match going on.  
  
I smiled. My team really had changed since Mark had left. Sam was usually the kind of person that could care less if we won or lost; now he's determined to win every game we play. Great, now I'm a miracle healer.  
  
I laughed at my own little comment and put my gloves on. Oh, right...This is where I'm suppose to give a speech to the team. Right.  
  
"Ok, team! Over here!" Well, here goes nothing. Everyone gathered around in a small, deformed circle and waited for my little lecture, "Slytherin IS pretty well known for their shenanigans here and there and as you know, they don't exactly play fair. I want you to look out for each other; you see a Slytherin ready to pull a dirty trick on someone, do something. Ok, let's go!" I finished and walked up the stairs to the opening of the tent into the stadium field.  
  
"Welcome everyone to this years Quidditch finals; Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!"  
  
I knew a lot of people were rooting for the Ravenclaw Team, but that many more were rooting for Draco. Ah, yes, his own personal fan club. Woo-hoo. I bet more than half the people rooting for Draco don't know a damn thing about Quidditch. My thoughts broke as I heard my name from the announcer.  
  
"Ravenclaw's captain and seeker; Robin Blaisyer!"  
  
I mounted my broom and kicked off as I flew over the crowd. I tried not to say or do anything as I swooped over the Hufflepuff section and found that of course, my "friends" were rooting for Draco. I guess I really didn't consider them friends; more like unpleasant acquaintances. I swooped down to the ground where Madame Hooch was waiting. The whole Ravenclaw team had been called and now were waiting for our adversaries; Slytherin.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" The announcer said as screaming girls followed.  
  
"Just like Robin, Slytherin's captain also plays seeker. This should be quite interesting!" The second announcer said.  
  
"You said it! It looks like he has lots of fans too!"  
  
Draco flew around the crowd once or twice before finally lowering towards the ground. He stood two feet away from me as I gave him one of my piercing glares.  
  
"Looks like I have a lot of fans, eh?" Draco said looking at the signs and poster around the stadium that said things like, "WE LOVE DRACO". He gasped, pretending he was surprised and faced back towards me.  
  
"Fans for your looks, not your talent. A cute face doesn't win you a Quidditch match." I sneered.  
  
"We'll see who has the talent, Ms. Blaisyer." He said and smirked. God, could he just stop with the smirking?!  
  
All of the Slytherin team members had been announced and the game would start any minute now. Draco saw me bite my lower lip as he snickered.  
  
"What's a matter? Afraid?" Draco said tauntingly.  
  
"Yeah, afraid of what your face will look like after you've lost." I come- backed and faced Madame Hooch.  
  
"Draco...Robin, shake hands." Madame Hooch said looking at Draco suspiciously.  
  
Draco put out his hand as I reluctantly shook it and sent sparks of anger at him. I shook his hand tightly hoping to break his arm. We both let go at the same time and waited for Madame Hooch's instructions.  
  
"Mount your brooms, please."  
  
I gripped my Firebolt 5000 and saw Draco waving to the crowd. Show-off.  
  
I heard Madame Hooch's whistle and flew up in the air near the middle of the field, looking for the snitch.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and still no sign of the snitch. The score was forty to forty. I rotated myself around and saw that the Slytherin chaser had just tried to score, but missed. He seemed extremely agitated since that had been his tenth missed shot in a row. I saw him fly over towards his team's beater and take the club from him. Immediately, I knew what he was planning. Same thing had happened to Gryffindor's ex-captain, Oliver Wood about six years ago. I quickly flew over towards Trent, Ravenclaw's keeper, and spotted the Slytherin chaser hit a bludger towards him.  
  
"TRENT!! WATCH OUT!" I yelled and sped towards him. I pushed him out of the way just in time as the bludger went passed us and came back towards the Slytherins.  
  
"That was close..." I said, starting to fly back to my look-out position. I turned around to see Trent with his mouth opened and his eyes wide, "Get back into the game, Trent!" I yelled as Trent shook his head and put back his game face.  
  
I turned just in time to see the snitch fly past my left ear. I turned my broom around and sped towards the golden sphere. I barley missed the two beaters coming after me as I dived towards the ground. I could hear some of the Slytherins shout to Malfoy where the snitch was and heard his Silver Slasher pierce the air around it, speeding towards the Snitch and I. I zoomed into the left side of the snitch and reached out my hand. My wrist was grabbed by Draco as he twisted me around and let go, leaving me spinning out of control. The spinning finally stopped and I dashed back to the snitch. Just in time too because when I got next to Draco, he was just about to catch the snitch. I rammed him from the side as he did a loop-de- loop on his broom but came back strong. The snitch suddenly turned right and dived towards the ground. Draco was now across from me as we gave each other a quick glare before both of us plummeted after the snitch. As I was speeding down towards the snitch, I started climbing down my broom inch-by- inch to get closer. I glanced to my left and saw that Draco and I were both neck and neck; it was anyone's game. I urged my broom to go faster as I reached out my hand; the snitch only three feet away from me. I squinted my eyes in attempts to stop the strong air from creating foggy tears as I finally lunged for the snitch.  
  
******* Sorry! I'm so evil!!!  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers for urging me to continue! I'll list ALL of you on the last page of my story! ^__^ 


	9. I'm the girl who hits her head on the wa...

I had fell off my broom, but felt part of the snitch in my hands. I was about to pull the snitch above my head signaling I had caught it, but felt someone else holding the other side. Could it be that...? Nah. Impossible. No way. Impractical.  
  
But when I dared my eyes to look up, I found that Draco was holding the other half of MY prized possession. Both of our eyes widened as we kept giving quick glances at the snitch and at each other in disbelief.  
  
Did we really.well...  
  
Did we just make this game a tie?  
  
Suddenly, Draco tried pulling it towards him. Nuh-uh. I caught it first. I pulled back on it and glared at him. In no time, we were both wrestling each other for the snitch. About a minute and three pulled hair strands later, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and came running down.  
  
"Stop this foolishness, you two!" She yelled and broke us a part, except for the snitch we were both holding.  
  
"I caught it first, which means Slytherin wins!" Draco yelled at me and tried again to make my fingers untwine from the golden ball. My fingers wouldn't budge.  
  
"No, I caught it first! Which means RAVENCLAW WINS!" I yelled back fearlessly looking into his angered eyes.  
  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Madame Hooch yelled, "We'll just have to look at a footage of time."  
  
She took out a small, red key and placed it into a pair of yellow binoculars. She set her binoculars to 'three minutes ago' and turned the key. She starred into the binoculars for a while as "I see."s and "Uh-huh"s kept randomly coming out of her mouth.  
  
"So, who won?" Draco asked impatiently as now the whole field of players surrounded us.  
  
"In the first time in Hogwart's history, we have a tie!" She stated.  
  
"Let me see!" Draco said and took one side of the binoculars as I took the other. Madame Hooch pressed a button and I saw Draco and I lunging for the snitch. In fact, we had caught it at the same time. We put it in slow motion about six times before we realized she was right. It was a tie.  
  
Draco and I starred at each other unbelievingly. We both pointed at each other and yelled, "It's all YOUR fault!" in unison.  
  
Sometimes it was really uncanny the way I was so much like Draco, yet so different.  
  
"Folks! For the first time in history, we have a tie!" The announcer said as confused mutters came from everywhere.  
  
"That's game! With the score of 190 to 190, both Slytherin and Ravenclaw win!" Madame Hooch yelled and started to leave.  
  
Draco and I just stood there, completely pissed. We just walked away from each other, both of us holding our noses high in the air.  
  
"I can't believe it.IT CAN'T HAVE BEEN A TIE!!" I said pacing back and forth in front of my team.  
  
"Hey, chill out. We still have an equal chance for the house cup. And Ravenclaw technically got the Quidditch cup." Mike said trying to help my nerves.  
  
"Yeah, but we share the cup with SLYTHERIN!! WHY!?" I said and bumped my head continuously on the wall in the Ravenclaw common room. Someone grabbed my head and stopped my from further brain damage. I sighed and walked sadly to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Good game, team. I just wish I had caught the snitch sooner." I muttered and opened the door into the dormitory.  
  
I plopped on my bed and starred at the ceiling, wishing I had gone a tiny bit faster...  
  
Stupid Draco...  
  
The next two weeks I decided to completely ignore the creep. I was mad, no, I was furious. I think he was doing the same thing though. After Herbology one day, he blocked my passageway out the door.  
  
I glared at him angrily and tried to move his arm from the doorway, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Don't you think this is kind of silly? Ignoring each other like this?" He questioned.  
  
"No." I said stubbornly. No way I was going to agree with him, but I knew he was right, this was getting kind of silly, "Yeah.yeah...you're...right." I murmured the last word and gave out a little smile.  
  
"That's good." He said and hugged me. I punched him in the arm and he let go.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything's gonna change, Draco. I still think you're a creep." I sneered and walked up to Astrology. 


	10. I'm the girl who has the weirdest nightm...

HEY EVERYBODY!!! Thank you all that have been following the story! I luv you guys!! ::hug::  
  
Just one tiny question, what title should I name it? If you've noticed, I've changed the name. . . three times. . . ehehe. So, I leave it to you guys: Which title do you like better? . . . bRobin/b  
  
bRobin, The Ravenclaw with issues/b  
  
bPrince SnogMe and Princess PissOff/b  
  
PLEASE TELL ME!! I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!! (or something. . . ehehehe)  
  
iRobin was resting near the lake with the full moon as the only source of light. She silently gazed at the gentle ripples in the lake as another figure with platinum blonde hair joined her. She was lost in his gaze as they both lay in closer for a kiss. . . /i  
  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped from my bed. I was panting as I wiped of the cold sweat on my face. Lisa, a Ravenclaw in my year, woke-up startled and walked towards me. Actually, it was more of a run.  
  
"Oh my Merlin! Robin, what's a matter? Did you see something? Did someone try to kill you?" She asked total panicked. Everyone else in the same room as I was woke up and started running towards me, all seeming extremely worried.  
  
"Worse. . . " I shuddered as I answered Lisa's question.  
  
"What then?" They all said in unison.  
  
"I dreamt that Draco kissed me!" I almost screamed as I shook my head to try to get rid of the scary thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I have that dream too! Did someone interrupt your kiss? Or did he change into someone else?" Mandy, yet another girl in 6th year asked. Aw yes, forgot. Everyone's obsessed with Draco...  
  
"No! He leaned in and KISSED me!" I said as I stuck out my tongue in disgust.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly Robin! That's the best dream someone can have...!" Lisa said as all the girls sighed at the thought of Draco.  
  
"No. IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! NOT A DREAM!" I yelled into my pillow and hoped the nightmare's vision would go away.  
  
"Well, we're going back to sleep! Next time, enjoy the kiss!" Mandy answered as everyone started to go back to sleep.  
  
When everyone was asleep, I sat crossed legged on my bead thinking. Would...Could. . . Did I like Draco? Of course I don't! That's a stupid question. Did I like the kiss? Sure, but that may just be because Draco's a good kisser...Wait, did I just say Draco was a good kisser!? BLEUK, I've got to stop grossing myself out...  
  
I went to sleep hoping I wouldn't have another demented dream.  
  
The next morning, I managed to pass the day without being bothered by Draco. That could also be explained by the fact that he was sick, but I still congratulated myself. I went up the long spiraling staircase up to the astronomy tower. I love astronomy, even though it may not involve that much magic, I still enjoy it better than transfiguration. But the best thing has to be the fact that Astronomy is with Gryffindor, not Slytherin! Ha! No Blaise, no Crabbe, no Goyle, no Pansy...but especially no Draco! Oh yeah!  
  
I finally reached the moon-shaped door to the astronomy tower and pushed it open. I guess I was on time for once because half the people in my class weren't there. The only people in there currently were the Gryffindor trio; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the last one I tend to forget.  
  
We don't talk much and I've never exactly *met* him. I think his name's Bon, or Rob...Something like that. Anyway, I know Hermione because she seems to be the only one besides me who hates Draco. Go her, she officially rocks...  
  
I know Harry because he's Draco's, or should I say *Malfoy's*, worst enemy. They've hated each other for a long time now. I think the little battle of theirs started in the first year of Hogwarts.  
  
Why do people call each other by their last names? I mean, what if someone called me Blaisyer? Actually, my last name's kinda cool, so that would be okay. But what if someone's name was something like Puff.  
  
"Hey Puff! Wazzup Puff! Yo, Puff!"  
  
I guess I must've laughed pretty loud because what's-his-name turned around. I smiled and chuckled nervously as I turned around, pretending nothing happened.  
  
Finally, our new astronomy teacher, Mrs. Luna Starrz, showed up at the same time as the rest of the students.  
  
"Today, I have assigned you partners. With your partner, you will locate the three constellations shown on your paper that I will hand out to you in a minute. Hermione with Piper..."  
  
Lucky Piper. She gets the smart girl.  
  
"...Harry with Lisa, Terry with Mandy, Seamus with Neville, Dean with Parvati, Ron with Robin..."  
  
Ron? Is that his name? I guess it must've been since he turned towards me when our names were called.  
  
As Professor Starrz finished her list, everyone started moving next to his or her partner. I grabbed my book bag and walked towards Ron.  
  
He looked like he was pretty nice, and I didn't hear of any bad reputations about him. That also might have been because I didn't know his name until now...  
  
Professor Starrz gave us a piece of parchment with the three constellations we had to find. He grabbed the piece of parchment at the same time I had and my hand barley touched his. His face went the color of his hair; red.  
  
He let go immediately and sort of starred at the ground.  
  
Was he THAT shy? Geez.  
  
I sort of reluctantly too the piece of prchment and unraveled it.  
  
"Ok, we have Cancer, Hercules, and Little Bear. Sound good?" I asked looking at Ron from behind the list.  
  
"Yeah." He said flatly.  
  
Could someone HELP ME HERE?! Mr. Shy Guy doesn't seem to be helping.  
  
Somehow, a miracle sprouted because next thing I knew, Harry came over to our table.  
  
"Hey Ron, wanna trade partners with me?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron blushed and shook his head in a 'yes'.  
  
I guessed that Ron had a *thing* for Lisa, because he was even MORE shy around Lisa than me.  
  
"Harry, you have my eternal thanks." I chuckled and pretended to bow to him.  
  
"Don't mention it. I know Ron can be a little weird around girls." He said as he looked at the piece of parchment.  
  
Hm, Harry's pretty cool...not to mention kinda handsome ever since he found a spell to correct your vision and got rid of those horrid round glasses...  
  
He's not exactly the brightest kid on earth, but he's not at all stupid. He found two of the constellations before me! Evil. . . evil Harry.  
  
So we laughed a little and joked some but got the work done.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy is such an ass. I mean, he probably wouldn't care who the girl he was making out with was. Heck, he'd probably make-out with a guy after he's snogged all the girls!" Harry joked and laughed. A small tingle of anger rushed down my spine. Was I angry at his joke? Why did I care? I hate Draco, remember? I AGREE with his joke. But why aren't I laughing?  
  
"Hello, Robin?" Harry asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Huh?" I answered waking up from my session with my conscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I insult you somehow with my joke? I mean, if you're friends with Malfoy then..."  
  
"NO! No, I'm not friends with him...I-I thought you said someone else's name. B-but everything's okay now!" Wow. What a lame excuse...Ah well, It looks like he's falling for it.  
  
"Oh, right. Say, you know the mid-semester ball is coming up..." Harry started saying. There was a ball? How come I didn't know this?  
  
"Really? I didn't know..." I stated, disappointed that no one had told me.  
  
"Yeah, so if you don't have someone to go with, would you like to go with me?" He asked calmly, unlike Ron would've done.  
  
Hm, well it's just a ball, and it's not like anyone is going to ask me anyway. Plus, Harry's a pretty nice guy.  
  
"Sure." I said smiling. Oh yeah! I got asked to a ball! Go me!  
  
"Great! I'll meet you at the Ravenclaw dormitory at 7:00, sound good?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds great!" I answered still congratulating myself. At that, Professor Starrz dismissed us and I skipped back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. 


	11. I'm the girl who doesn't have a dress

As I skipped down the empty halls leading to the Ravenclaw dormitory, I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulder.  
  
"Ree!" Okay. What is up with the freaky screams? First blah, now 'Ree!'?  
  
I turned around and found Draco laughing his head off as he snickered at my reaction.  
  
"Not funny." I answered plainly as I continued walking. He ran in front of me as I sighed and glared at him, "What do you want?"  
  
"Today's YOUR lucky day, Robin. I'm giving you a once in a lifetime chance here. Would you like to accompany me to the ball?" He sneered.  
  
"Sorry Draco, but *I* have a date already." Oh god, that felt so good! Ahahaha!  
  
"You know, if you don't want to go with me, just tell me. I'm good at changing people's minds..." He said tauntingly.  
  
"No, I have someone to go with." I stated as a small smile wanted to appear on my face.  
  
"Who?" He asked seeming a little frustrated.  
  
"Harry Potter." I said crossing my arms.  
  
His face sort of took on an angered look. Actually, it was some sort of other emotion...was it.no, can't have been jealousy.  
  
"Poor soul, you're going with Potty? I feel sort of sorry for you since now you know you could've gone with me." He snarled and walked down to the dungeons. I saw him look back at me with a threatening frown on his face and continued walking.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the Ravenclaw dormitory.  
  
The day of the dance, I found that almost every single girl in Ravenclaw were all in the common room giggling and gossiping. It was clear what they were talking about; who Draco was going to ask to the dance. How disturbing.  
  
"Yeah! I heard he asked Blaise!" I heard someone shouting out of the mob of girls.  
  
Another odd spark hit my stomach and ran up to my ears. Was I jealous? Was I mad that my worst enemy was going with Draco to the dance? No, snap out of it! Just remember, he asked you first, not Blaise...but why does it matter? I'M NOT JEALOUS!  
  
"AHHHHH!" I yelled and covered my ears in frustration. Oops. I guess I was just a tiny bit too loud...  
  
All the girls in the dorm turned around and starred at me, all of them giving the same look. The look saying she's-lost-it-all-right.  
  
"Ah...uh, I can't believe I don't have a dress for the dance!" I said my stupid excuse and giggled nervously. I'm giggling; okay, you know I'm desperate.  
  
"Oh my God, you don't have a dress!?" Lisa asked as she emerged from the mob.  
  
Suddenly, all the girls gossiping were now walking towards me smiling deviously.  
  
"Uh, I can find myself something!" I stated as I backed slowly towards the door to the common room. As I was about to grab the door knob, the door had opened and Terry, Mike, and Sam came in.  
  
"Don't let her escape!" Mandy yelled from the crowd of giggling girls.  
  
I tried to push through the three boys, but they sprawled themselves on the door so I couldn't get out.  
  
"Why shouldn't we let her escape?" Mike asked, making sure it wasn't something bad.  
  
"We're gonna give her a little make-over!" A Ravenclaw girl squealed.  
  
I glared at the boys.  
  
"Guys...I'm your Quidditch captain, remember? I can double practices if I wanted to." I sneered and smiled.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged. I thought they would let me pass; I was wrong.  
  
They lifted me up so I was lying on their shoulder.  
  
"LET GO!! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!! NOOOO!!" I yelled as I kicked my legs and beat them with my arms.  
  
"Oh, you're going to wear a dress? Why didn't you say so?" Sam said. I thought for sure that he was going to let me go, "All the better! Seeing our team captain in a dress! This should be funny!"  
  
"NOOO!!!" I screamed as they sat me in a chair in the girl's dormitory and someone used their wand to make me glued to it.  
  
"Boys, take a seat and watch your Quidditch captain TRANSFORM!" Lisa squealed the last words. I sent a death glare at all of the three boys as Lisa brushed foundation over my face. I felt someone pull at my ponytail holder and start ripping out my hair. Actually, they were 'detangling' it, but it hurt like hell.  
  
"If you don't let me go right now, I swear I w-..." I started saying, except some perky Ravenclaw 7th year, who was in with the scheme, stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth. 


	12. I'm the girl who's being tortured by Mak...

As if I thought this grueling experience couldn't get worse, it somehow did.  
  
My three *favorite* friends came in because they had left their make-up bags in one of their fellow Make-Up Minion's, Lisa's, room.  
  
"No!" I muffled through the handkerchief and attempted to spit it out.  
  
"Oh my god, are you giving her a make-over?" Alexandria asked clapping her hands and jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, like, we are!" Mandy squealed as she went to get another bag of make- up out of her trunk.  
  
I sighed and just thought that I'd wash it all off after it was done.  
  
Except, something I didn't expect them to do, well, they did.  
  
Cassidy came over with her wand a a bottle of what looked like honey but smelled really bad.  
  
"Time to get rid of those nasty hairs!" She squealed and came scuttling over.  
  
My eyes widened to the extreme as I realized what they were going to do. I tried desperately to move my hands, which were, unfortunately, stuck to the back of the chair.  
  
She spread the wax on my legs and took a piece of cloth to put over the gooey substance.  
  
Ah, I was sure she was going to use the wand to make it painless or something...  
  
I was wrong.  
  
She flicked her wand in the air as three handkerchiefs dropped to the ground. She picked them up and stuffed them in my mouth as she signaled two girls to take part of each cloth on my legs.  
  
"MMMMM!" I yelled through the handkerchief as I tried to scoot my chair away.  
  
They each ripped the piece of cloth from my legs as I felt as if my legs had been ripped off.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" I screamed as I saw the three guys, being *entertained*, all winced in pain for me.  
  
"See? No more hair!" Cassidy giggled.  
  
"Eah, an yo ore sken etear!" I muffled out of the handkerchiefs as I felt the pain flowing through my legs. Well, I was trying to say 'Yeah, and no more skin either!', but I don't think they understood what I was saying.  
  
Violet did something to my eyes and someone plucked my eyebrows! You know, I didn't ask for this! I don't deserve this PAIN AND TORTURE! All through the time they were 'making me over', I glared frustratingly at the three boys who were tilting their head and commenting on me as people were TORTURING me.  
  
"DONE!" Alexandria giggled as the rest of the 'crew' did the same.  
  
"Wait, she needs a dress!" Violet tugged on Alexandria's t-shirts annoyingly. All of the girl's squealed as they rushed to their wardrobes.  
  
No...  
  
Anything but the dress!!!  
  
This is going to be so humiliating!  
  
They shoved the boys out and started treating me like a Barbie as they tried at least ten dresses on me. I just wanted to come out ALIVE. I forced myself to try on the last one and just shrugged to myself. I could just change later. I came out of the bathroom with the last dress on as all the girls pointed and gasped. What, is it on backwards?  
  
"It's perfect!" Lisa squealed as the rest of the girls applauded. Uh, there's no mirror in the bathroom, so at this point I was afraid of what I looked like, and no one would let me.  
  
A mob of teenage girls pushed me out of the girl's dormitory and closed the door. I could see them peek through the crack of the door as they squealed and giggled. I sighed fairly annoyed at this point and tried to turn around with the two inch heals they slipped onto my feet.  
  
My three teammates were starring at me. I knew it, I bet they did something horrible to me.  
  
"Are you Robin?!" Sam asked looking at the other two boys.  
  
"Yeah, and don't think I'm going to forget about those double practices!" I yelled and tried to walk back into the girl's dormitory, but tripped on the rug because of the ridiculously high shoes.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's Robin." Trent said chuckling.  
  
"I believe in miracles, where you from? You sexy babe?" Mike sang and elbowed his friends.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled in astonishment, "Did I hear that someone wants THREE times more practice?"  
  
They chuckled as Sam came over and helped me up.  
  
They were all dressed for the dance already, and in thirty minutes, Harry would come and pick me up. I was up and brushed my strapless blue gown off and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go change..." I said starting to open the door to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" All the girls said at the same time as they mobbed out of the dorm and surrounded me.  
  
"Why is everybody against me?!" I muttered and sat on the couch, being heavily guarded by the girls, and starred at by everyone else.  
  
I hated this. Every guy in 6th year Ravenclaw was now sitting in front or beside me. The worst part? I couldn't run with the stupid high-heels so I couldn't escape. I huffed and crossed my arms pretending to listen to the boy's conversation.  
  
Lisa poked my shoulder as I turned around and sighed.  
  
"Oh my God, Robin! Harry's here!" She said as Harry came into the common room.  
  
He was wearing a black tux and his hair was spiked. Hm, he doesn't look too shabby...  
  
I tried getting up from the couch as I flapped my arms madly, attempting to keep balance as I walked towards Harry.  
  
"Hey." I said smiling. Okay, I know I can be cranky and sarcastic, but I'm not like that 24/7!!!  
  
"Hi. You look beautiful tonight." He said sweetly as I heard the girls giggle. Yeah, okay. And my personality has maybe nothing to do with it? Well, I guess he's trying to be nice, so it's alright...I think.  
  
He took his arm out of his pocket, inviting me to hook on to it. Er...uh, okay. I guess.  
  
I hooked my arm around his and we started walking out the door. I tilted my head and saw all the girls giving me thumbs up signs. I smiled nervously and walked down the stairs following the mob of people going down to the great hall. He glanced at me as I looked at him and smiled. Could he stop looking at me? It's kind of ...nerve wracking.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall were already opened as we swam through the crowd and went inside.  
  
******************************* A/N: So far, I think this has to be one of the boring chapters, no? Ah, but don't fret! Lotsa action in the next one.tee-hee.  
  
So far, I have one vote for the title, 'Robin'. Any other votes before a permanently call it that? 


	13. I'm the girl who's making a sugar cube p...

Harry led me into the Great Hall, where some people were already dancing. *I*, strange as it may seem, love to dance. Harry, obviously, didn't. We sat down next to his three friends, Hermione, Ron, and someone who looked like Ron's sister. His sister seemed to be giving me an angered look as she ignored her date, Colin Creevy.  
  
"Wait! I need a picture for my Harry Scrapbook!" Colin yelled and took out his camera. He quickly flashed a picture and I blinked my eyes once or twice before the sudden light change faded.  
  
"H-Hi." Ron said blushing.  
  
"Hi?" I asked almost like questioning myself if I should keep talking to him. What if he exploded because of how red he was getting? I chuckled at my sarcastic comment but smiled and pretended to listen to Hermione's lecture on why Wolf's fang should work with Turtle lungs in making a disappearing potion. I almost fell asleep until a bad surprise interrupted my slumber.  
  
"Looking good Robin, it's too bad you had to waste yourself on Potty, Weasel, and Granger."  
  
I didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was. That little ferret...  
  
I turned around for the heck of it and saw Blaise clinging on Draco's arm. And yet again, that sharp, hot pain rushed to my ears. Stop it! Stop! I'm not jealous, okay?  
  
"Lay off, Malfoy!" Harry stated, his eyes more on Blaise than Draco. 'Harry's got a thing for BLAAAAAIIISSSE!' I sang in my head and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny, Robin?" Blaise said swinging her hips threateningly.  
  
"Your dress." I chuckled as I observed her long, black dress with a HUGE pom-pom on the small of her back, "Looks like you've found a bunny to accompany you, Draco!"  
  
Draco knew exactly what I was talking about as he smirked. Was he laughing WITH me, or AT me? Ah, who cares? It looks like Blaise is pissed. She huffed and dragged Draco away as Draco made his eyebrows cock up tauntingly and pointed to his hair and winked and gave me a thumbs up. What about my hair? Does it look like it died? I felt it and realized that the girls had combed my hair into ringlets and let my hair down. Evil make-up minions. I just turned back to the gang who was in shock as their mouths dropped.  
  
"Y-You just killed Blaise!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"You're welcome?" I shrugged. I guess they couldn't really come-back any of Draco's or Blaise's attempts in insults. Draco is probably the hardest to get back at; Blaise is easy.  
  
Harry looked at me in...anger? Oh, forgot. Mr.Harry Potter has a thing for BLAAAISSSE! I chuckled and ignored him. Lisa came ten minutes after the dance had started; fashionably late, I guess. Wonder how Ron got to ask Lisa without gagging or stuttering? I'm so good at these jokes...I laughed a little at my sarcasm but stopped as I found Ginny's stare at me again. Lisa was sitting on Ron's lap and his face was bright red. Hermione had obviously gone by herself, and Harry didn't want to dance with me because he wanted to dance with BLAAAAAAISSSSE. Ahahaha! That joke's getting old now. Lisa forced Ron to dance with her as I made a pyramid with magic sugar cubes, which taste like different types of fruits each time you like it.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, Mark was obviously trying to get either back at me, or back WITH me. Either excuse, Mark was starring at me the whole night. I couldn't stand this anymore, I needed to get away from this dance.  
  
"Harry, I don't feel very good, I'm going to go. It was nice of you for taking me, thank you." I said politely.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Harry shrugged and said, obviously annoyed with me. Ginny smiled (for once), Hermione cocked her eyebrow in confusion, and Ron was still looking at the ground. Lisa didn't say anything; obviously she was too busy attempting to flirt with Ron.  
  
I glared at his stupid head and walked off to the exit. It was more like turtle steps though. I was looking down at my shoes, carefully placing my feet. Someone grabbed my forearm, spun me around and let me fall in their arms as I looked up at their face...  
  
********* A/N: Okay guys, here it is! Your choice to frame the fate of ROBIN AND DRACO's RELATIONSHIP THINGIE!!  
  
So, should they:  
  
Hate each other from beginning to end  
  
OR  
  
Slowly become MORE than friends.hehe 


	14. I'm the girl who knew that Harry had a t...

I was too surprised to even scream and was caught by the person's arm, just like in the muggle dancing; the tango.  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco smirked, as his face was only a foot away from mine. His arm pushed me back up as I stood in front of me.  
  
"Sorry Draco, you can't tango with three people." I said as my excuse.  
  
"Who's the third person?" Draco asked questioningly.  
  
"Blaise. Duh." I answered crossing my arms. Can I go now?  
  
"Aw, seems like we've switched dates, eh?" Draco said with his hands in his pockets and nodding his head towards a familiar table.  
  
Blaise was there as Harry was flirting madly with her. Hermione was pouting and Ron and Lisa were in the same situation. No rush of heat went to my ears this time...  
  
"Bastard. I don't know why he asked me in the first place." I said angrily.  
  
"Wanna dance? I've seen that all you've done tonight his make a sugar cube pyramid." Draco snickered and offered his hand for a dance.  
  
"Ok. But I swear if you touch my butt, step on my feet, or get more than three feet close to me, I *WILL* kill you." I sneered as he put his hands around my waist. I gave him a death glare as he loosened his grip on my waist and was now barley touching me. I straightened my arms and barley touched the back of his neck so I could get the farthest around him. The song was slow and had a pop-ish tune to it. In the middle of the song, Draco suddenly and quickly pulled me towards him. This was FAR off the three-feet-away policy.  
  
I gave him a death glare and all he did was smirk. Bastard, he'd better let go of me...  
  
Before I could punch, kick, or slap him, the song ended. He briskly walked off through the door and turned his head a little to give me his trademark! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, he needs it.  
  
I actually ran with my shoes and took a risk of falling down.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, come back here!" I yelled. He was not going to get away with what he had done.  
  
I was actually catching up with him! I was going to so...AHHH!  
  
Stupid shoes. I had tripped and fell. Fell on something...squishy. I looked down to find Draco, smiling.  
  
"I knew you wanted me." He snickered.  
  
"Ew! Gross! Yeah right!" I said feeling a pain in my left ankle.  
  
"Then why aren't you getting off?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Because I think I sprained my ankle. I CAN'T get off!" I told him as I rolled my eyes, "A little help?"  
  
"Sure..." He sneered. Uh-oh. I know that sneer. And I know he's not gonna help me...  
  
He flipped me over and pinned me down to the floor. He smirked as he leaned his face closer to mine...  
  
"Helping equals ME GETTING UP!!!" I yelled and kicked him with my knee where it hurts the most.  
  
"OWWWW!" He winced and rolled off. He crouched up in a ball and groaned. I sat up, but my ankle was too weak to stand.  
  
"You're a bitch, ya know that?" Draco said slowly getting up.  
  
"Thank you, you're not far away from one either." I said happy of my deed.  
  
"Want some help?" He said towering me.  
  
"Some help getting up, or help MAKING OUT?!" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to hurt him again. ...  
  
"I can do both." He snickered and lifted me up like a baby between both his arms. Ooo, and muscular arms too...AH!! No, no, no... That's not what I meant!  
  
"Don't try anything...my right foot can still kick." I warned him and gazed up at his face. Stupid flawless face. Stupid handsome features. Stupid gray eyes. Stupid muscles.  
  
I shook my head to stop looking at him and looked around.  
  
"Draco. I have a feeling you're not taking me to Madame Pomfrey." I said looking around, noticing we were going downstairs.  
  
"Nah, this is a short cut." He said and continued walking.  
  
"Ok." I agreed hesitantly. I leaned my head on his arm and sighed. This wasn't exactly what I called a great evening. 


	15. I'm the girl who will hop to the Hospita...

I suddenly caught myself slowly closing my eyes and quickly darted my sight around my surroundings.  
  
"Snitch." I heard Draco say as he continued walking.  
  
"Draco! This isn't a short cut! You're bringing me to YOUR ROOM!" I screamed and struggled to get free of his grip.  
  
"Hey, calm down! Don't you remember, you have a sprained ankle!" He answered entering the watery sea green room draped with silver and green curtains.  
  
"SO! I'LL HOP MY WAY TO THE HOSPITAL WING! Why didn't you bring me there in the first place?" I said still ready to kick-and-escape if Draco tried anything.  
  
"For one thing, you wont be able to hop five hallways and four staircases. Second, I can heal your little, puny, sprained ankle." He said as if I was a defenseless fawn.  
  
I am NOT a defenseless fawn for your information.  
  
"How are YOU going to fix my ankle? We haven't even studied bone reparation spells yet!" I demanded as he placed me on the dark green couch with silver pillows.  
  
"Granger isn't the only one who's learned an extra spell or two." Draco said proudly and took out his wand.  
  
"Wait, how sure are you that this spell is going to work?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I'd bet my life on it." He stated and looked up at me. He smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a smile. Not a devious smile either. If I hadn't forced myself not to, I would've smiled back. God, does he always look this sincere? NO! He doesn't! He's probably doing this to get something. I know it.  
  
He looked back down and rolled up the sleeves on his tux.  
  
"Helios Maros!" He said as he swished-and-flicked his wand towards my foot. I felt my foot go numb.  
  
My foot sort of grew larger then shrunk back. I flexed my foot back and forth and noticed that my foot had become normal.  
  
"Thanks." I said and looked up at Draco.  
  
"No problem." He answered and grabbed my arm as he pulled me up from the couch.  
  
"I better get going...Oh god." I said and bend down.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have to walk back in THESE!!!" I chuckled as I held up the two high- heeled shoes.  
  
"Well, you could always stay here with me..." Draco teased and put an arm around my waist.  
  
"DRACO!" I huffed and punched him playfully in the stomach. Hey, I didn't want to really hurt him; He fixed my ankle, I let him pass with only a little hit.  
  
"You can borrow my shoes." He said going into the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, and can I borrow your boxers too?" I joked and chuckled.  
  
Draco came out with a pair of shoes and...Green boxers?  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"Oh." He said and flung the boxers back in his room.  
  
I kinda gave him a 'you're loosing it' look. I shrugged as I walked barefoot on the cold marble floor as Draco held out a pair of black, polished shoes. I slipped them on and saw that the shoes were way to big for me.  
  
"Oh, I feel so much like a princess now!" I said twirling my graceful blue gown...with my clumpy black shoes. I laughed and bend down to pick up my high-heel shoes. When I looked up, I found that Draco was right above me. I slowly stood up and smiled as I looked into his silver eyes.  
  
"Well, I better go..." I said cutting my glance at his deep gray eyes. I'm starting to turn into mush! Bad Robin! BAD!  
  
"You HAVE to go?" He asked and smiled, as he got closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against my neck...TOO CLOSE!!!  
  
"YES!" I stated. But suddenly, my lungs dropped into my stomach. Draco had a look of, hurt? Hurt in DRACO'S eyes? God, he's making me feel to guilty!  
  
"Then, you better go." He said as he turned around and started to go back to his room.  
  
I sighed and knew I was going to regret this...  
  
"No, wait," I said slightly annoyed and sighed as I looked at the ceiling, "I don't have to go yet."  
  
He turned around with a smile of shock. I guess I felt happy that I made HIM happy, because I had managed to smile a bit. Stupid Robin!  
  
"Well, in that case..." He said and slowly walked up to me. I was caught off guard as he put his hands and started to lower his face towards mine.  
  
"GAH! That's not what I meant!!!" I yelled and put both my hands on his lips.  
  
He cocked both his eyebrows up and placed his hands on mine and pulled my hands off.  
  
"Don't you wanna have a little fun?" Draco snickered.  
  
"Sure I do..." I said as he started moving towards me again, "FUN as in wizard's chess!"  
  
I dodged under his arm as he sighed.  
  
"Wowie Zowie. It's wizard's chess." Draco said sarcastically and slumped his shoulders as he sighed and got on one side of the game board.  
  
I shook my head and chuckled as I took off my shoes and walked over to the other side, opposite of Draco.  
  
"I'll be black." I said and flipped the board around so that the black pieces were in front of me.  
  
"Interesting. Sweet, innocent, never-kissed-a-guy, Robin wants to be the colors of evil, desire, and sins." He sneered.  
  
"First of all, I'm not 'sweet and innocent', unless you need some reminder of that." I started and narrowed my eyes at him as he gave me a smirk; "Second, I'm sorry if I'm not making-out with some random person down the street."  
  
"You didn't meet me down the street." He leered and moved one of his pawns.  
  
"Third, I see you're playing with the white pieces, and you're not exactly pure and innocent." I said and moved my pawn, totally ignoring his previous comment.  
  
An hour passed and the simple game became a battle.  
  
"Tell you what," Draco stated randomly as I was thinking of which chess piece to move, "If I win, you have to kiss me..."  
  
I cringed and looked at him in disgust.  
  
"What do I get if I win?" I asked before taking my turn.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked swinging his king back and forth.  
  
"If I win, you have to completely back out of my life for a year."  
  
******** What will happen? Who will win? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ^__~ 


	16. I'm the girl who bit his nose

Draco stuck up his nose for a while as he was thinking over my proposal.  
  
"Deal" Draco said putting out his hand.  
  
"Deal" I answered and shook his hand, hoping for my life that I wouldn't loose. I was not going to kiss Draco Malfoy in a thousand years, and I wasn't going to cut those thousand years short anytime soon.  
  
My mind burned as I thought and planned my moves carefully. Draco looked calm as he always quickly placed his chess pieces, barley looking at where mine were. That's what it seemed, but I knew he was having as much difficulty as me. That's when I saw it. My chance to get 'check mate' in only two turns.  
  
"Hum dee-doo." I sneered as I moved my bishop.  
  
Draco frowned at me, I knew I was going to win this battle. But suddenly, as he glanced at the board, he looked back up at me replacing his frown with a smile.  
  
He took his knight and moved it towards my king. Closer and closer, each square my heart was beating faster. No way. Impossible.  
  
His knight came up to my king and stopped. I thought that he had missed calculated and somehow didn't know that my king was too far away.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
The King dropped his sword and he disintegrated..  
  
"No." I just said flatly as I looked at the now decapitated king.  
  
"Yes." Draco sneered and narrowed his eyes deviously at me.  
  
I had lost. I, Robin Blaisyer, had lost to Draco Malfoy. My eyes were still large with amazement.  
  
I'm not good at loosing. I hate loosing. I calculated at least three times to make sure he hadn't somehow jinxed the board.  
  
No.  
  
He had won.  
  
"A deal is a deal, Robin." Draco said sitting back in his chair humbly, "I won. You know what that means."  
  
"No, I seem to have forgotten." I said hoping my case of amnesia would cover up my treacherous doom.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." Draco said as he got off his chair and started to walk towards me.  
  
I started to push my chair backwards in attempts to escape. Draco walked a little faster and put his hands on the arms of the chair, stopping my getaway plans. I squirmed to the back of the chair, but that wasn't enough to flee from him.  
  
A ball of heat grew inside of me. But, what did it represent? Fear? Knowing I had lost? Excitement?  
  
EXCITEMENT? What the hell am I thinking? Have I seeped so low as to LIKE DRACO MALFOY?  
  
But when he placed his hands on my arms and started leaning towards me, that ball exploded and the heat spread through my whole body, leaving me unable to move or think. Draco had closed his eyes and was now six inches away from my face.  
  
I closed my eyes and inched closer.  
  
Suddenly, the door had opened and Blaise walked in, bunny dress and all.  
  
Draco stepped back one or two feet in surprise and my own conscience had come back to me. I jumped out of the chair and started to walk out of the door, thoughts running through my head.  
  
"Hey! I won, remember?" Draco said as Blaise had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure Blaise can give you your prize!" I said and winked as I quickly grabbed my shoes and wore his as I ran out the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
"Hey come back here!" I heard Draco yell and get off the chair. I ran faster down a deserted hallway.  
  
Ha. I was going to get away without giving him my part of the deal! Yes! That's what I wanted, right? But running down the halls, a different voice had spoken and had another opinion. I wanted Draco to kiss me.  
  
NOOO! I DIDN'T AND THAT'S THAT! I pushed the other voice out of my head and continued running.  
  
As I was attempting to run in the cloggy black shoes, I was suddenly grabbed by the waist and a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scramble away with my kicking and pushing, but it was no use.  
  
"Calm down." I heard the familiar voice say as he held me tighter.  
  
Yeah, calm down? HELLO!! I've just been grabbed against my will by someone who seems vaguely familiar and who's holding me hostage for no reason as far as I'm concerned!  
  
"I saw you dance with ferret boy." The voice said coldly. And that's when I knew who it was.  
Mark.  
  
I bit his finger that was covering my mouth as he yelped and let go. I quickly turned around meeting him face to face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Mark?" I yelled.  
  
"I want you to know that I don't think the Quidditch team would be very glad if they knew that their little captain is flirting with the enemy." Mark said coldly.  
  
"Mark, that's a lie, and you know it." I said back. Was it a lie though? YES, IT WAS.  
  
"Don't worry, Robin, I wont tell. Just a little something for me in return, and everything can go back to normal." Mark said and lowered himself for a kiss.  
  
There was a ball of fire inside me.  
  
But this time, I knew what this fire was.  
  
Anger.  
  
"NO!" I yelled and pushed him away as I started running.  
  
"Frozemelios!" I heard Mark yell as I suddenly felt a magnetic pull to the wall. I tried to overcome the force, but it was no use. I was now completely glued to the wall as Mark came walking towards me, a smirk appearing on his face. Mark was holding his wand in his hand, but slowly put it in his pocket, making his way to me. I knew I should've brought my wand.  
  
"I'm sure you can come to a decision, Robin. And I'm gonna help you with it." Mark said and lowered his face towards mine. I couldn't move my body, so what was I gonna do?  
  
"OWWW!!" Mark screeched and tripped himself backwards.  
  
I had bit his nose.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Mark yelled as he got ready to throw a slap or punch at me. Great, I can't bite his hand, and he's gonna cream me!  
  
I squinted my eyes and turned my head, ready for the blow. But, instead, all I heard was Mark wince in pain. I opened one of my eyes and saw the back of Draco's head, two feet in front of me. He was standing over Mark, who was now curled up in a ball on the ground. The skin around Mark's eye was a deep purple color and Draco had his hand clenched in a fist.  
  
The spell started wearing off and I could now move free of the wall. I walked next to Draco, completely stunned.  
  
"I could've done that." I said simply and kicked Mark for the heck of it.  
  
I heard a faint and quiet chuckle from Draco as he looked at me.  
  
"I'm sure you could've bit his arm off." Draco sneered.  
  
Did he watch me this whole time?  
  
"How do you know about me biting his nose?" I asked, not letting my curiousness get away from me.  
  
"I was hiding behind you, and I was going to jump out and scare the living day lights out of you, but Mark got to you first." Draco said as he watched Mark scramble to the Ravenclaw room, showing his middle finger to both Draco and Robin.  
  
"Ah, what a lovely middle finger he has." I said sarcastically, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Draco asked, obviously faking his obliviousness.  
  
I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "For 'saving me' from Mark-The- Perverted-Bastard."  
  
"I thought that was my name?" Draco sneered.  
  
"It was. Mark took your place." I said simply and started walking slowly down the hall, Draco at my side.  
  
"It sure was a good thing I came along, or you would've seriously been decapitated." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me? I could've handled myself perfectly fine," I stated, of course, lying, "I really didn't need your help, and it's not my fault you saved me, and furthermore..."  
  
But Draco put a hand on me and stopped my bickering. Damn. I was just getting to the good part too.  
  
"Fwaht izit?" I mumbled out of his hand as I saw him looking down the dark corridor.  
  
"Someone's following us." He said quickly in a whisper.  
  
"Why?" I said clearly since he had taken his hand off my mouth.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" Draco said but still looked down the hall.  
  
Five minutes had passed and Draco and I still were looking down the hallway.  
  
"There's nothing there. I'm gonna go." I finished and walked up to the Ravenclaw dormitory.  
  
"Just watch out." He called out as he walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"Sure." I responded lazily and made sure Draco wasn't there as I said the Ravenclaw password.  
  
I entered to find that all the girls were in front of the fire, gossiping about the dance, while the guys were asleep.  
  
I saw that all of the girls looked at me for a brief second, then giggled.  
  
"What?" I asked them and walked towards their little circle.  
  
"We heard that-." But before Lisa could finish, all the girls giggled; loudly.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" I yelled as the room fell quiet, "Yes?" I said and urged Lisa to continue.  
  
"We heard that you and Draco had danced and then, he had taken you up to his ROOM." Mandy said, continuing on from Lisa. The girls looked at her me for an explanation.  
  
WHAT? They think I slept with DRACO!!! God, I shouldn't even bother explaining! Wait, no, I should explain, because they're going to start spreading this stupid rumor around if I don't.  
  
"No, that's not true." I started saying as they all gave me a 'yeah right' look, "You see, I had sprained my ankle and Draco helped me up. He brought me down to the Slytherin common room instead of the hospital wing because it take longer to go up so many stairs and hallways." Well, I guessed that was the reason, "He fixed my ankle up and then I came back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. End of Story." I finished and walked away from the group and to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"What about the shoes?" Lisa asked making all the girls gasp.  
  
I looked down to see Draco's shoes, "Oh, these? He let me borrow them so I could walk back to the dormitory without spraining my ankle again."  
  
Lisa's face went into disappointment that she hadn't caught me and I lazily walked into the dormitory and plopped onto the bed, not bothering to change. 


	17. I'm the girl who likes Shitake Mushrooms

I woke-up to the sound of Saturday: silence. I rolled myself out of bed and landed with a thump on the ground. I forced myself to resist the pull of gravity and get up. I walked into the bathroom, still wearing my dress, and started brushing my hair. Grr. After a minute I started to realize I would probably have to wash my hair to get the gel out. I stepped into the shower (without my dress.duh) and started to wash my dry and tortured hair.  
  
"Roses?" I asked curiously at the pink bottle in the corner. I guess who ever had gone before me forgot to take out their conditioner. It smelled REALLY good, and I just couldn't help myself. I poured some of the creamy lotion in my hand and massaged it through my hair.  
  
"Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
  
To Hide what I feel inside  
  
When he makes me weak with desire  
  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
  
Let him think I like the chase But I cant stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant  
  
to say No  
  
But he's irresistible  
  
up close and personal  
  
now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
  
physical deeper than spiritual  
  
his ways are powerful  
  
and irresistible to me"  
  
I stopped singing in questioned what I was singing. What WAS I singing? Maybe I just heard it on the radio over the summer. But when I repeated the lyrics over and over, it somehow fit my life. I knew it did.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
Was I singing about...Draco?  
  
"AHHHH!" I screamed as I shook my head.  
  
I heard the door open and someone walked in.  
  
"What's a matter? What happened?" It was Sam.  
  
"GAH! DO YOU MIND?" I yelled and wrapped the shower curtain around me.  
  
"Er, SORRY! I didn't see anything, I swear!" Sam said as he started to back out of the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
I decided that to eliminate any other "meetings", I'd get out of the shower now. I wrapped the fluffy blue towel (Ok, I know blue is Ravenclaw's color, but everything blue just is frightening) and dried myself off. I put on some black jeans and a blue t-shirt (AND THE T-SHIRT'S BLUE TOO!) and put my now dry hair in...you guessed it. A ponytail.  
  
I wasn't hungry, so I decided to just go to the library. I dunno why I did, I just felt like it.  
  
I walked to the library slowly and started dozing off. My eyes quickly opened as I heard a weird cutting sound. I turned around quickly, but saw no one. I started walking backwards, still looking at the spot where I had heard the sound. I shrugged and thought that maybe I was just hearing things. I sighed and turned around... right into something squishy. I fell down onto the hard cold stone and swore. I looked up and found Draco.  
  
"Do you always stand around for no reason?" I sneered.  
  
"Are you always this clumsy?" Draco said, paused, then said, "Oh yeah. You are."  
  
"Shut-up and help me get up." I said and glared at him. I stuck out my hand, asking for help, and Draco pulled me up.  
  
"Where are you headin'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why...STALKER?" I sneered.  
  
"Maybe...I watch you when you sleep. Every night." Draco said without any hint of sarcasm, which made me cringe a little.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked, a little frightened at this point.  
  
"No." He smirked and walked towards the library.  
  
"How do you know I'm going to the library?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't. Now I do, though." He said triumphantly. I growled and walked ahead of him.  
  
Both of us started walking when he started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? Finally see your face?" I mocked.  
  
"Who cut your hair? Snape?" He said still laughing.  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, very confused on what was wrong with my hair.  
  
Draco chuckled as he took my hair out of its ponytail.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch the doo!" I joked as he pulled two inches thick of hair in front of my face. My jaw dropped.  
  
"My...my hair." I said forgetting to breathe.  
  
Someone had cut an inch of my chestnut brown hair. The worse part was that you could see the fault in my hair.  
  
"Your hair smells good." Draco said getting high on my hair. He scares me.  
  
"Uh...t-thanks." I stuttered and started walking again.  
  
"It doesn't look THAT bad." Draco said, attempting to make me feel better. Sure, and I bet that's ALL he wanted from it, yeah, sure.  
  
"How could someone cut my hair while I wasn't looking? And why the heck would someone want my hair?" I said and cringed.  
  
"I dunno, don't ask me." Draco said and entered the library, holding the door open for me, or so I thought. He pushed the door on me and it hit my shoulder.  
  
"SHIT!" I yelled as the librarian gave me an ugly look, "I mean, SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! I LOVE THOSE!" I quickly said and grabbed Draco by the forearm.  
  
I could see that the librarian was on the verge of giving me detention so I quickly walked with Draco to a table, giving him my best death glare.  
  
"You're evil." I said and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"You're not very dainty for a girl." He said mockingly and rubbed his bruised shoulder.  
  
"No, are you SERIOUS?" I said sarcastically and went to the bookshelves.  
  
I like reading, thank you very much. Sure, I'm not Hermione Granger, but I read. Muggle books fascinate me the most. Ok, so they don't have the moving pictures and they don't have a real narrator to read to you, but it actually is better that way. No pictures means you can picture the characters anyway you want, and, no voices means you can picture how they talk. I walked around the muggle section and found one of my favorite books; Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory.  
  
I took it out of it's hiding on the shelf and proceeded to read. As words, characters, and places filled my head, I felt a warm air on my neck.  
  
"It's rude to look over people's shoulders, Draco." I smirked, but didn't lift my eyes from the book.  
  
"What's the book about?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It's about a poor boy named Charlie and he lives with his two pair of grandparents and his mother and father. He finds a dollar on the ground one day and uses it to buy two chocolate bars. The company of the Chocolate, Willy Wonka, is throwing a contest. The first five people to find a golden ticket in the candy bar get to go inside the mysterious factory. Charlie finds a golden ticket in the chocolate bar and in the end, gets to be all happy and joyful." I ended and found Draco leaning his head on my shoulder.  
  
"AHEM!" I coughed loudly at Draco.  
  
"What? Can't a guy have a headrest? Geez. Anyway, the story sounds dumb." He said flatly, still resting his head on my shoulder. I let him lay his head on me; he was probably going to do something worse to me if I didn't.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked turning my head towards his.  
  
"Because, I mean, come on. Who reads about poor bums?" Draco sneered.  
  
"You're so thick-skinned, you know that?" I said closing the hardcover book on his nose.  
  
"SHIT..AKE MUSHROOMS!! I do love those! Right?! HEHE." Draco said out loud to the whole library in attempts to cover up the swearing.  
  
"That's it!" The librarian yelled and power walked towards us. It was kinda scary seeing a 70-year-old woman power walk. Just frightening.  
  
"We're really sorry. We just-." I started saying, but the cranky PMSing lady interrupted.  
  
"NO EXCUSES! You will have detention Monday night with Professor Snape." She said and threw her hands up in the air and muttered something about 'mushrooms'.  
  
"NOOOO!!" I yelled and fell to the floor as I grabbed her leg, "PLEASE! NOT SNAPE!"  
  
"I'm fine with Professor Snape." Draco said calmly. Of course he doesn't mind, HE'S SNAPE'S LITTLE FERRET PET!  
  
I gave him a glare of shock and anger as I let go of the librarian.  
  
"See? HE doesn't mind! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The librarian scowled.  
  
"She never is." Draco muttered loud enough for only me to hear.  
  
"What are your names and houses?" The librarian asked looking for her glasses but couldn't find them and proceeded in taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
An evil smirk appeared on my face.  
  
"Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson." I said, trying my best not to laugh. I didn't have my robes on, so she couldn't figure out I wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
Draco's eyes widened at me with shock, but grew smaller as he smirked.  
  
"Gryffindor; Harry Potter." Draco said almost seriously. We gave each other a chuckle but stood serious.  
  
"Right. Mr.Potter, I did expect better from you." The librarian said and walked back to her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, but since when did you get so *sexy*." Draco sneered as I looked at him in disbelief. I swear I had to push my eyes back in their socket when he said that.  
  
"20 POINTS OF GRYFFINDOR FOR...er...RUDE AND INAPROPRIATE !" The librarian yelled.  
  
I pushed Draco towards the exit, but of course, ferret boy couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"BYE SEXY!" He yelled for the whole library to hear.  
  
"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" She yelled once more, her voice getting hoarse.  
  
"Oh, who's good?" Draco said and snickered as I walked out of the library, this time, I was the one slamming the door in his shoulder.  
  
"SHIT!" Draco yelled but quickly ran out of the library, and I was laughing at him all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Yes, the cutting noise and hair thing has a purpose and the next or next-next chapter! ^_^ Thanks again to all my reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK!! 


	18. I'm the girl who scares little kids

QUICK A/N: PLEASE LOOK AT THE LAST CHAPTER. I CHANGED THE LAST PART OF IT A BIT SO IT WOULD MAKE SENSE. IF YOU DON'T READ IT AGAIN, YOU WONT GET THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER.  
  
I walked to the Great Hall with Piper to eat dinner. Strangely enough, the Librarian kept winking at poor Harry in attempts to seduce him in relevance to what happened in the library. I could see Draco laughing his ass off as Snape grabbed both Pansy and Harry, both very confused, and took them down for detention. Even *I* couldn't help but give a small chuckle.  
  
After finishing my plate of food, I walked back (by myself; Piper was still hungry) to the common room and started to doze off yet again.  
  
************** I was woken up by some stupid 1st years who thought it would be 'hilarious' if they could wake up the girl on the couch. Oh, was I pissed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" I practically yelled at the two boys. They screamed and ran for the boy's dormitory. Ha. I scare little kids too. I just have such a wide horizon of talent.  
  
Well, I was awake now, so I might as well do something useful, even though it was 7:00 in the morning on a SUNDAY. I slowly, very slowly, got dressed in a pair of midnight blue jeans and a black Starbucks t-shirt I had gotten a ways back.  
  
I walked wearily into the empty mess hall and practically died on my food, but restrained my head from plunging into my plate. I ate slowly, without much energy to spare. After I had finished, I winced at how tired I was and groaned as I had to now walk BACK to the Ravenclaw dormitories.  
  
Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Draco there, smiling tauntingly.  
  
"Go away. It's to early in the morning to argue." I mumbled and got up.  
  
"Thanks baby for last night." Draco said softly into my ear.  
  
"No, you call the librarian 'baby', you call me 'Robin'. What's this about your fantasies, Draco? Did you have a good dream?" I sneered, my witty comments giving me energy.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember. You and I had a snogging session after dinner, don't you remember? I came out o the hall, you grabbed me and we started making out." Draco said, both wittingly and confusingly.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing so hard that I fell back down on the bench on my back. Draco looked at me as though I had gone insane.  
  
"What, you mean to tell me you DIDN'T snog me yesterday?" Draco said both confused and sharply.  
  
"NO. I went to my dormitory after dinner." I answered, still recovering from my laughing attack.  
  
Draco had a confused look on his face and simply walked out of the great hall. Geez, can't he identify who he's making out with? I took a last sip of my pumpkin juice and walked out of the Great Hall. As I was walking, I couldn't help but hear my voice. But it wasn't 'my' voice. It just sounded like it. I followed it as I quietly tip toed towards it, confusion ranking itself higher and higher. I turned a corner and couldn't describe what I was seeing.  
  
It was me.  
  
Except it wasn't me.  
  
It was someone else trying to be me.  
  
And this person was kissing Draco.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" I whispered to myself, obviously too loud because both of them turned around. They didn't see me yet, they just sort of looked in my direction. Wait, I shouldn't be hiding against a wall, I should be stopping this!  
  
I jumped out from my hiding spot and pointed my wand to...uh...me.  
  
"What am I doing? I mean, what are YOU doing?" I said looking at both the stunned Draco, who was probably thinking this to be heaven since there was two Robins, and the mini me, who seemed to have a fear of being discovered.  
  
"DRACO! What is that?" My twin asked, holding Draco's arm against her for protection.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said smiling. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID DRACO.  
  
"Uh, hello? I'm the real me, so who are you?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I'm the real Robin, who are you?" She said obviously lying.  
  
"Wait, which one is the real one?!" Draco said, extremely confused.  
  
"I AM." Both of us said in unison.  
  
Draco looked at me, then back at the imposture.  
  
"Let's see who the real Robin is." Draco said walking towards me.  
  
"Can I have a little kiss sweety?" He asked me and leaned forward.  
  
"HELL NO!" I screamed and pushed him away.  
  
"Obviously, I know who the real Robin is." Draco said as he started making out with the other me. He took out his wand and first pointed it towards me. Then, he unexpectedly pointed it towards the other Robin.  
  
"Imagiousus!" He chanted as a blue spark hit the other Robin in the face.  
  
I curiously stepped closer to the scene as the 'imposture' lifted up her head.  
  
"Blaise?" Draco and I asked in unison.  
  
Blaise looked at Draco, then me, and ran off.  
  
An odd silence came between Draco and I as we just stood there.  
  
"Guess we know why you're going bald." Draco said pointing to my cut hair.  
  
"I don't." I said, wanting him to tell me since curiosity had already swallowed me up.  
  
"Blaise made a polyjuice potion." Draco snickered at her failed attempts.  
  
"And.why was she being me?" I asked, a little freaked out by all this.  
  
"Jealous. She knew I had a need to kiss you, so she decided to trick me in my own foolishness." Draco sneered and started to walk down to the dungeons  
  
I stood there dumbfounded. Why the hell would Draco want to kiss me? I wasn't some trophy he could plaster on the wall along with his huge collection. But was that really the answer? Is that why he wanted to kiss me? Or was there something else, something that I thought someone like Malfoy could never feel.  
  
Ha. Yeah right. You have to be kidding me. Plus, I don't feel that *feeling* towards him, so it wouldn't matter anyways.  
  
Are you sure about that though?  
  
Are you sure you don't love Draco Malfoy?  
  
"YES!" I screamed at myself and started power walking to the Ravenclaw dormitories. But, surprising myself, I slowed down a bit and very slowly came to a stop.  
  
"Or at least, I think I'm sure." I muttered to myself and shook my head, forcing myself to continue back to the dormitories.  
  
****** A/N: THANK YOU, REVIWERS! I hope you didn't mind me changing the last chapter a bit. Anyways, tune in next time! 


	19. I'm the girl with a rock in her stomach

School was almost over. Only two more weeks left and I would be off to my grandma's again. Agh. My grandma's house smells like cigarette smoke mixed with old books from the library. Yummy.  
  
School went along fine...NOT. Finals were especially hard this year, in particular, Snape's exam was the hardest. Surprise there, huh? Of course, Ferret Boy didn't have much trouble. He could've failed the exam, but *soemhow* gotten an A+.  
  
I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room cramming as much DADA information in my head before tomorrow's final exam when Piper plopped onto the seat next to me and starred. I looked up from my book and smiled.  
  
"Hi. Sorry, I've just had lots of studying to do, and I couldn't hang out or-..." I started complaining but Piper cut me off.  
  
"Do you like Draco, Robin?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
Geez, that was random.  
  
"Why?" I asked fearing I would have to tell her the truth.  
  
"Well, I've noticed that you've...changed...your attitude towards Draco. I mean, I know you better than anyone else, and I can tell that your death- glare towards him isn't as deadly as before." Piper said, but I, also knowing her extremely well, knew that there was another part to this.  
  
"What's the rest of the reason?" I asked quizzingly.  
  
"Well, it's only if you liked Draco." She started.  
  
"Continue." I said flatly and waited.  
  
"Draco...well, if you were to like him, not like...but LOVE Draco, it wouldn't work out. You see, his father, well, is a death eater, and I know that after Voldemort's long gone, Draco will take his place. Everyone knows that Malfoys only marry purebloods, and Draco would be a disgrace if he ever loved you. I just don't want to see you hurt, Robs." Piper stated, fiddling with a pencil nervously.  
  
I had just felt like a stone had landed in the deep wells of my stomach. Wait, this information DOES NOT STARTLE ME AT ALL!!! I don't care if Ferret boy becomes the new generation of Voldemort, I COULD CARE LESS!  
  
But that wasn't the truth.  
  
The truth was that this information had sunken into me like a sponge. I had no chance with Ferret boy even if he did love me.  
  
BUT I DIDN'T LOVE HIM.  
  
At least, not anymore.  
  
"Robin?" Piper asked, questioning my health.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't care. Well, I better study some more." I stated and pretended to read 'Banshees: The Ghostly Past'.  
  
"Ok, well, I wouldn't want to disturb you. Bye." Piper said, obviously knowing I was hurt.  
  
After Piper was gone, I slammed my quill on the table and buried my head in my pretzeled hands resting on the table. I hated that guy so much. He could've...would've...  
  
Oh what's the use, I can't even think straight...  
  
I walked to the girl's dormitory, holding back the one or two tears. I will never cry. Ever. I'm not going to start now because of Wonder Ferret.  
  
*******************  
  
I woke-up the next morning. The rock was still in my stomach. I lay there for a while, looking up at the stone ceiling until I finally forced myself to get up. I only had one class today, DADA, because of finals. Thank god.  
  
DADA was pretty much uneventful. Some extra notes on banshees and some reviewing of this years study. Draco wasn't in my DADA class, thank god.  
  
After class, I decided to take a walk around the castle to think a little, except it was raining. Yeah, like rain would ever stop me.  
  
I grabbed an umbrella from a basket in a cabinet in the common room and a black raincoat with the Hogwarts crest on the front, left corner. I headed out the front doors to the castle and started my stroll.  
  
The rain droplets hitting my umbrella made a musical ensemble of click- clacks as my feet stepped in the squishy grass.  
  
I don't love Draco.  
  
I don't love Draco...  
  
I can't love Draco...  
  
I-  
  
But my thoughts were cut off as I realized I had bumped into someone.  
  
"A little klutzy, are we?" 


	20. I'm the girl who lied

I looked up startled from my crash and saw Draco, his smirk plastered on his stupid face.  
  
"Found you." He sneered, "Or more like, you found me."  
  
"Sure, whatever." I stated and tried going past him, but he kept on putting himself in front of me.  
  
"Draco. Move." I stated flatly and glared at him.  
  
"No." He said and lifted my chin up with his finger. I looked into his gray eyes, which in fact did not consist of hatred, but something else.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, hiding every stupid mushy emotion in me.  
  
"Because I still haven't gotten my prize." Draco said, without smirking or sneering.  
  
"Why do you want your prize so badly?" I said, the secret emotions pushing out of me.  
  
"Because my prize is you." He said and lowered his head towards my face.  
  
Kiss?  
  
Or Slap?  
  
Kiss?  
  
Slap?  
  
Kiss?  
  
Slap?  
  
I leaned my face towards his as my lips touched his. Fire ran through my burning lips down to my feet and back up again. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay like this forever. I wearily lifted my arms around him and he had done the same.  
  
I felt Draco's lips part from mine and opened my eyes.  
  
"Robin," Draco said starring into my eyes, "You just kissed me."  
  
"I know." I said wondering if I should've really done that, knowing what he was to become.  
  
"Robin, do you-..." Draco started to say as a prick ran through my heart.  
  
"No." I interrupted not wanting to hear that stupid word.  
  
"But you don't even know what I was going to ask?" He said confused.  
  
"Yes I do." I stated flatly.  
  
"No, I was asking you if you loved me." Draco finished starring into my eyes.  
  
"I know." I said emotionlessly.  
  
Draco starred at me with confused glances as his eyes turned grayer and his heart became darker. He let me go and walked off in the still pouring rain, but not before he turned around.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood!!" He yelled and continued his trail.  
  
I stood there, in the cold rain, as my eyes began to water. I had lied. I did love Draco. But what was the use? It wouldn't have worked anyway. But suddenly, my knees let go of my body and I fell to my knees, still looking at where Draco had been standing. I didn't bother putting the umbrella over my head. I wanted to die. My heart had just stopped beating and the stone in my stomach was removed and replaced with a boulder. I stayed on my knees as the rain chilled me to the bone, but I did not move.  
  
***********  
  
"Oh my God!" I heard someone scream as rushed footsteps came towards me. I didn't look up, mainly because I couldn't. I had stayed at least three hours in the rain and my skin had become a pale blue color. My breaths were now shaken and I was trembling. My eyes were closed because of the harsh winds that dried them. Someone had lifted me up like a baby and wrapped a coat around me. As the coat touched my skin, I felt warm daggers pierce my skin.  
  
No, why didn't this person let me die?  
  
It would've put me out of this misery.  
  
I heard the front doors of the castle creak open and the squishy footsteps had now become soft click-clacks on the stone floor. The person was taking me up staircases and ran in hallways, dodging on looking peers who questioned what was wrong with me or what had happened.  
  
Drop me...Drop me...Come on.  
  
I heard a pair of doors open and heard Madame Pomfrey rush towards me.  
  
"What happened here?!" Madame Pomfrey said looking at my tinted skin.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was walking around the castle grounds and I found Robin on the ground with her umbrella and raincoat next to her." My savior said. His voice was extremely familiar.  
  
"Thank you, Sam. Oh Merlin, this looks pretty bad." Madame Pomfrey said worryingly. Ah, so it was Sam who found me.  
  
"Is she going to..." Sam stuttered softly.  
  
"No, she's going to live."  
  
Dang.  
  
I remembered that the harsh winds were now reflected off the Hogwarts walls, so I peeped open my eyes and looked around my surroundings. Madame Pomfrey was searching through her potion cabinet and pulled out a small red bottle. She poured some in a spoon and came towards me.  
  
"Open up." She said softly as I used all the force still in me to open my mouth just big enough to pour the red liquid in. As soon as the liquid hit my tongue, I felt a burning sensation through my body. I swallowed quickly and felt a warm leaf of heat cover my body. Sam placed me on a hospital bed and, obviously worried, he pulled up a chair and starred at me. I would've said something to him, except I didn't have enough strength to open my mouth again. My eyes closed as I fell asleep, hoping my life would restart when I woke-up.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm sorry last chapter was so short. People were urging me to hurry up, and I wanted to keep all my limbs intact. There are, mind you, going to be at least three more chapters. ^__^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I GET EXTRA ENCOURAGEMENT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS! THANK YOU! 


	21. I'm the girl that can't let go

That hideous day would be the last time I ever saw Draco with a tint of happiness in his eyes, for now, his eyes were full of anger and cruelness. I did regret my suicide attempt and decided that there was more in life than Draco. I would forget him soon, I thought.  
  
In the 7th year of Hogwarts, Draco did not speak nor looked at me.  
  
I guess I did get my prize.  
  
Though I wish I hadn't.  
  
I had tried to forget him, but he had become a sliver of me that I could not take away.  
  
I did and did not regret my decision with telling Draco my feelings. I did regret it because Draco was the first person I loved, and the thought of Draco nagged me continuously and would not let go. I did not regret it because if Draco did become the heir to Voldemort's position, I, or, both of us, would've been killed.  
  
And indeed, Draco did take Voldemort's throne.  
  
Everyone graduated from Hogwarts that year, even Neville. Two weeks after, I got a letter from the French Phoenixes, a professional Quidditch team in need of a seeker. I guess they recognized me for being the Ravenclaw captain and seeker for two years. I hesitated, but in the end took the offer.  
  
And that's where I am now.  
  
I, Robin Blaisyer, am now 20 years old and am HAPPILY not married. I still wear my hair in a ponytail and my attitude hasn't changed a bit. I am one out of four girl in the WWQL (World Wide Quidditch League), and our team is ranked 3 out of 20 teams.  
  
I put on my red Quidditch uniform and clasped my ankle brace onto my right leg as I walked out of the locker room and into the Phoenix's meeting room before our game against the Cannons.  
  
As I was walking in the halls to the meeting room, I found today's newspaper on the ground. Curious as I am, I picked it up and started reading the front page. But I didn't bother reading the whole story, I just had to look at the title to see what had happened, in which after, I dropped the paper down in horror.  
  
'Dumbledore killed; Dark Lord Rules'  
  
"No!" I yelled and ran to the meeting room. I burst open the door and saw that some people had their heads down; they had heard the news.  
  
"It's true isn't it?" I asked my team. This was bad.  
  
"It is." Robert, Pheonix's keeper, said.  
  
"HOW? HOW THE HELL COULD HE DIE?" I asked the air around me and collapsed into a chair and held my head with my hands.  
  
"Robin, the WWQL has decided to cut this year's Quidditch Championship." Seamus, one of the chasers, stated, breaking the nerve-wracking silence in the room.  
  
"Great, not only is The Dark Lord ruling the world, but Quidditch is cancelled to." I said and slammed my arm on the table, exerting my anger onto the wood.  
  
"Robin, get a hold of yourself! They're doing this for everybody's good! What if the Dark Lord came to the Quidditch game and destroyed every single person in the stadium? How would you feel?" Jeremy yelled in my face.  
  
I just narrowed my eyes at him and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.  
  
I grabbed my Flash Dasher 4000 from the rack of brooms in the locker room and sped out to the vacant stadium. I snatched a red snitch from a box and pressed a small button on it as a pair of wings fluttered out. I threw it in the air as the snitch sped off, two times faster than the normal snitch. I hopped off the ground and sped towards it, emptying my anger as I flew faster and faster.  
  
I have become fairly familiar with the odd patterns of the snitch, making me more likely to catch it. I caught it and slowed down, sighing as I felt a cold draft pass my bare skin. It was getting a little chilly, and I really needed to relax and gather my thoughts.  
  
As I started to slowly float down to the ground, I felt my broom start to violently shake. But before I could try to find someway to escape down to earth or make the violent shaking stop, my broom shattered and I started to fall to the ground.  
  
I screamed and panicked as I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't die. I've survived some falls before, but I was at least 80 feet up in the air and there was barley any chance of survival. I could feel the ground getting closer and closer and I fell onto something that didn't appear to be hard at all. It felt like someone had caught me, but, before I could open my eyes, the person who had caught me sent a spell at me and my eyes closed permanently and I started to loose consciousness. I felt my head flop backwards and my world darkened. 


	22. I'm the girl who's going insane

**Just wanted to tell you that there is really a large amount of swearing in this chapter**  
  
"Milcent, are they all here?" I heard a voice ask.  
  
My head felt like it weighed 100 pounds as I turned over and opened my eyes just enough to see around me. There was some sort of torch to my right and, when I turned my head, I found that I wasn't the only one in this place. I recognized most of the unconscious bodies around me; Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom weren't even 1/10 of the bodies on the floor.  
  
Where the hell was I?  
  
And who the heck brought me here?  
  
Milcent? Wait, Milcent's a death eater.  
  
Oh Hell.  
  
I sat up and quickly stood as I noticed we were in some sort of prison.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" I yelled at the man near the prison, whom I guessed was the guard.  
  
"Not that it's you're damn business, Mudblood, but you're going to be given to the Dark Lord himself, and then die." The man said flatly as if killing someone wasn't a big deal.  
  
"No fucking way I'm going to die for some ass hole!" I screamed and the rest of the bodies around me woke-up, moaning in pain and rubbing their heads.  
  
"Watch your mouth." The guard said and pointed his wand at my face.  
  
"Stick that up your ass if it makes you feel better, you bastard." I stated pulling the wand closer to my face and daring him to send a curse at me. I cocked an eyebrow tauntingly and waited for a while before a chuckled rather insanely and sat down on the ground and invisible tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
I didn't want to die.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not by a death eater.  
  
Not by Malfoy.  
  
Especially not by Malfoy.  
  
I saw that some people were questioning where they were, and some people already knew.  
  
I knew why I was here.  
  
The Deatheaters's main cause was to get rid of everyone who wasn't a pureblood.  
  
And I was half-and-half.  
  
"So I'm gonna die because I'm not a pureblood? Bull shit." I said to myself as I was determined to get away somehow.  
  
The prison door opened and three-dozen deatheaters came in. I stood in the back corner and tried to stay unnoticed. I watched as people I knew were being hauled away by one or more deatheater, and, to my guess, were being brought to the Lord of the Ferrets.  
  
I was the last one in the room, and I noticed that not one deatheater was left. That wasn't the only good surprise: the door was left open. I took this chance and ran out the door, but was grabbed from behind by one of Pretty Boy's minions.  
  
"Ha. Thought you were going to get away, were you?" I heard a familiar voice taunt.  
  
MARK?  
  
IS THIS MARK?  
  
"Mark?" I said questioningly.  
  
"That's me, baby." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I tried to squirm away, but he had gotten stronger, that stupid ass. Great, my favorite stalker is back in town.  
  
"I know you don't want to die." He said as I suddenly stopped squirming and waited for his proposition, " I'll ask Our Lord if I can have you as my reward for a good job well done instead of killing you off."  
  
"I'd rather die then ever touch you, you bastard!" I screamed and kicked him between the legs and started running.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was running; I just knew I was getting away from Mark. As if he didn't torment me enough at school. God, that guy was almost as bad as Malfoy. Wait, Malfoy never really stalked me...So that makes Mark worse. But Mark was a follower? Since when? Draco and him seemed to be mortal enemies before, and now he's kissing the ground Draco walks on?  
  
I heard voices in a corridor and pressed myself into a small crack between walls. I held my breath as two deatheaters passed, but one stopped right near the crack I was burrowed in. He looked straight into the shadows I was veiled in, but turned and walked on.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and bent my head forward from the strength lost for holding my breath. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I was ripped away from my crevice and flung against the wall. The two deatheaters each grabbed an arm as they struggled to keep me still. They practically dragged me to a green door and rammed it open with their backs as I kicked and punched them, urging them to let go of me.  
  
The whole pack of deatheaters stared as the two minions stood me in front of a chair, it's back rest facing me.  
  
As soon as they let go, I punched both of them in the face as they tripped over themselves and fell. I could see the other deatheaters about to pounce on me, but stopped as they heard their 'Lord's voice.  
  
"Don't." The man in the chair said. The chair spun around and there was Draco. He had barley changed a bit.  
  
He still had platinum blonde hair, but his eyes were deeper and darker than before. His face looked a little gaunt and the black cloak with silver ends made him look creepier.  
  
"My Lord, we found this woman hiding. She had somehow escaped the dungeon." One of the deatheaters that dragged me into this damn room said as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me a bit." Draco said as he slowly walked down the steps that led to his chair and lazily stepped towards me.  
  
"What have you done with the others?" I said flatly and narrowed my eyes at the fucking bastard.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco sneered, "Swish and flick. Poof."  
  
As soon as he said that, a nerve cracked and all hell broke loose through my body. I pounced on him as he fell to the floor. I held my hand up in the air and was about to punch him. As I swung, he grabbed my hand and restrained it from getting closer to him. The deatheaters all came rushing towards Draco, but only watched the fight. As I tried to resist Draco's push on my right hand, I swung my other fist and it hit Draco in the jaw. He let go of my other arm and held his jaw as he gave out a little wince. I started getting up and was ready to kick or run away as Draco sprang up and, unexpectedly, grabbed my neck and pushed me against a wall. I felt the wind knocked out of me and was trying to get some back in, but Draco only pressed harder.  
  
"This is for all t-those innocent p-people you killed." I stuttered and spat in his face.  
  
"Really?" Draco started and wiped the spit off his face.  
  
"YES!" I yelled, as the force on my neck got even more fatal.  
  
"Well you can tell them that when you meet them in hell."  
  
************  
  
Hope you like this chapter! If you don't, uh, that could be bad! PLEASE!!! REVIEW OR I'LL DIE AND THAT MEANS I CAN'T FINISH WRITING! 


	23. I'm the girl with the pin

**eek! I love you all!!! ::hug:: I hope you guys didn't mind the harsh words.lol. I was a little angry, hehe.**  
  
"Well you can tell them that when you meet them in hell."  
  
I winced as his hand got tighter around my neck.  
  
"Then I'll meet YOU there too!" I screamed as I slashed his face with my Quidditch pin I had on my robes.  
  
"Bitch!" He screamed as he let go of my neck and held his face with his hands. At that, all the deatheaters pulled out their wands and walked closer and closer to me. I rubbed my neck and coughed as I leaned forward, taking deep, long breaths.  
  
"Can we kill her, my lord?" A figure resembling Goyle said as he lifted my head up with his hand and aggressively pointed the wand in-between my eyes. I looked at Goyle angrily and watched Draco from the corner of my eye.  
  
"No." Draco said flatly as he smirked and walked over towards me, bloody face and all. I had really marked him well. From the left side of his forehead, all the way across his face lay a deep scratch as blood started to leak from it. Draco licked the blood that was dripping onto his lips, which made me tremble a little with a strong nauseous feeling. That sick bastard.  
  
Another deatheater grabbed both of my hands behind my back and forced me to look up at Draco.  
  
"I have another plan for Ms. Blaisyer. Something she'll enjoy very much." Draco said sarcastically as he held up my chin with one finger, stared at me for a moment, then slapped me across my face, "Bring her into my office later on." Draco said as he glared at me for a while, then got up and walked out the doors.  
  
Four deatheaters had to drag me up to a small green bedroom three stairways away from where I was before. They pushed me into the room and I landed on the bed. I quickly bounced up and tried to escape out the open door, but I was too late. They locked the door with a spell and snickered as they walked back down the staircase.  
  
I looked around to find a large emerald green bed, a green bathroom, and a green dresser. For a prison cell, this wasn't half bad. I flopped onto the bed and marveled the detailed paintings of snakes on the ceiling. But something about the room made me squirm. Maybe it was how it was colored; green, the color of Hogwart's house, Slytherin. What ever it was, it prevented me from going to sleep.  
  
I thought of a way to escape, a way to run away, but nothing came to mind. I sat there, anger filling my thoughts. Who did he think he was? Killing people who hadn't done a damn thing to him; It angered me to know that people I had gone to school with were being slaughtered. Hermione Granger of all people, she was the most successful of everyone in our class. She had the brains to be the richest person in the world, but he threw it all away.  
  
That Bastard.  
  
Son of a Bitch...  
  
I threw a pillow against the door and poured my eyes out.  
  
It felt good that for the first time in my life I let go of some of the strings holding my problems closer to me. Every tear that dropped from my chin was one drop less of anger and confusion inside of me. I sniffed once and grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. Out of my exhaustion, I unwillingly fell asleep, not knowing what was to become of me, or the rest of the world.  
  
**************  
  
I felt a violent shake at my shoulder and I rolled over to my side, hoping it was just an illusion. I felt it even harder this time and was thrown on the cold ground. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up staring angrily at the cloaked deatheater.  
  
"My Lord orders me to send you to him." The deatheater said, taking a few steps away from me.  
  
"Tell him I don't give a fuck what he says." I sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mudblood, I can't do that." He said and pointed his wand at me.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." I mumbled and walked out the door.  
  
"This way." He yelled and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch me!" I said and pointed my finger at him and glared.  
  
The deatheater just dragged me to a dark room with a maple desk, a library, some potion cabinets and a small couch. Behind the desk, of course, was a big dark red rolling chair where Draco was sitting.  
  
"Come here." He demanded.  
  
"No." I answered, not moving from my spot.  
  
"Well, if you won't move..." Draco started to say and flung out his wand, "...Then I'll make you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" I asked cockily.  
  
"Yes." Draco stated and flung a spell at me.  
  
The spell hit me in the chest as I felt myself being pushed towards Draco's desk. I tried to resist, but the power only pushed harder. Draco smirked as I tried to resist the force that was trying to make me lean on the desk. I held myself up as long as I could before my arms gave way and I let go. I slammed onto the desk and winced as the strength pined me down against the desk. Draco quickly poured something into my mouth as I tried to spit it out, but the same energy forced me to swallow. I almost threw-up at the vulgar taste of the mixture as my mouth felt numb. I felt dizzy and felt the force disappear as I collapsed on the couch in front of the desk. The dizziness faded, but I felt like I was split in two. As if a part of me was separated from the rest. I held my head in my hands and didn't dare look at the face I knew had a smirk.  
  
"So, Robin, let's start easy, shall we?" Draco snickered. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, and I didn't care.  
  
"Let's see, do you wish you were married?" Draco asked. What kind of question was that? No way in hell I'll answer him!  
  
"Yes, I do. I just don't know *who* to marry because so many people are afraid I might kick their ass." I stated unconsciously.  
  
That jackass.  
  
He gave me a Truth Potion.  
  
"Really, how interesting. Now, do you know of any secrets of the ministry of magic?" He asked playing with a silver pen. Great, I'm entertainment now.  
  
"No. I don't work for the ministry. My job is to play Quidditch." God, at least these questions aren't TOO personal.  
  
"Did you love me in 6th year, Robin?" Draco asked, still not looking up from his glance, but did stop twiddling with his pen.  
  
I grinded my teeth together so stop the answer from coming out, but I just couldn't meet the power of the potion.  
  
"Yes." I said hating Draco even more.  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you say so?!" He yelled at my face.  
  
"B-Because Piper told me that you would be working in place of Voldemort and that either one of both of us would be killed if we were ever together." I said hoping he would drop the subject.  
  
I was wrong. He leaned back in his chair and starred at me.  
  
"Fuck that Piper." Draco sneered, "And for the last question before the potion wears off." Draco started to say and inched closer to my face as I looked at him in fear. He was so close that I could feel his cold breath on my face. I wandered in his eyes and waited for his stupid question.  
  
"Do you love me now?" 


	24. I'm the girl who after all these years, ...

I felt the words ready to splurt out of me.  
  
I used all my strength I had left to hold my response.  
  
"ANSWER!" Draco yelled as he slammed the potion against the wall.  
  
Talk about anger management.  
  
I felt it.  
  
The words were ready to come out.  
  
Holding them in was like holding a volcano down from irrupting.  
  
Then I felt a cold numbness fill my chest.  
  
The potion was disappearing.  
  
".NO!" I screamed holding my head from the rush.  
  
I could feel his eyes looking over me before he spoke.  
  
"Leave." He said turning away.  
  
My eyes narrowed at him in disgust. Who the hell did he think he was?  
  
I spit on his desk and slammed the door on my way out, and then was grabbed by two deatheaters.  
  
At this point I was in full anger. What had happened to him? What had happened to Draco that made him so cruel? So heartless?  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
It was me.  
  
I was the one who brought his eyes into the dark wells.  
  
It was me.  
  
I gave him an iron heart instead of his warm one.  
  
I let the deatheaters drag me.  
  
I felt so horrible. So cruel. So heartless.  
  
Wait, do I hear an echo?  
  
I'm just like Draco aren't I?  
  
Just as mean...Just as cruel. But I don't show it the way he does.  
  
My thoughts broke when the whole castle shook. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but I knew better. This was no earthquake.  
  
The deatheaters quickly let go of me and started running towards Draco's office. I stood there a little stunned, but realized it was my chance to escape. I started running down stairs when something pricked me. Not physically; mentally.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Something was happening.  
  
I followed my gut and ran towards Draco's office, hoping for my life that this was the right decision and I wasn't throwing my life away.  
  
I quickly retraced my route back to Draco's office but was cut off my journey.  
  
A deatheater ran into me and I fell down and hit my head.  
  
****************  
  
I opened my eyes to a quiet and still castle. Everything was dark. No sound could be heard. I rubbed my head as I stood up and looked around.  
  
An eerie aura surrounded the presence around me and I cautiously continued my trail to Draco's office.  
  
I heard talking from Draco's office, though I was too far away to know who it belonged to.  
  
I walked closer and saw a light in the room. I crept up towards it and looked through the tiny crack in the door.  
  
I gasped at what I saw.  
  
On the floor was the entire lot of deatheaters, and in the middle of this stood Draco in the middle of a circle of Aurors. Out of the circle, a man with black hair walked towards Draco, wand in hand and ready to cast a curse.  
  
It soon came to me that the dark haired man was none other then Harry Potter, the leader of the Aurors. I put two and two together, and, realized that if I didn't do something fast, Draco was going to die.  
  
But why did I care?  
  
Isn't this a good thing?  
  
He's going to die, no more Draco!  
  
Why?  
  
Because... I do love that stupid git.  
  
Why, after all these freakin' years?  
  
Why do I still care for him?  
  
He tortured me. Captured me. Was going to kill me.  
  
Yet I still love him.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
I came back to reality and realized that I didn't have time to bicker with myself; I had to save him.  
  
I was about to leap out of my hiding place when someone opened the door, grabbed my shoulder, and rammed me against the wall.  
  
I felt something crack as I fell from the wall and onto the floor.  
  
"Stop! She's not a deatheater!" I heard someone yell and run towards me.  
  
"Ron, you git! She's on the Quidditch team, can't you see that?" Someone yelled.  
  
Ron always was a little on the stupid side...BUT IS HE THAT FUCKING STUPID TO NOTICE IF SOMEONE IS WEARING BLACK ROBES COMPARED WITH RED ONES?!  
  
I took whose ever hand was given to me and tried to get up.  
  
"OWW! Shit!" I yelled as I felt my shoulder scream with pain and agony. It felt like every bone in my shoulder had crumbled.  
  
"What should we do with her, Mr. Potter?" An Auror asked.  
  
"Fix her shoulder. I'll bring Malfoy, here, down to the executing room." Harry answered, looking sternly at Malfoy. I wouldn't blame him. Malfoy did kill his best friend, Hermione.  
  
But, I didn't want Malfoy to die.  
  
Sure, he deserves it.  
  
But think about it, what if the person you loved the most was going to be killed?  
  
Would you let them kill him?  
  
I felt one of the Auror's wands on my shoulder and sensed my bones slowly come back together. I rolled my shoulder around and looked over at Draco. An Auror took me by the arm and started to take me outside, in which I took, what I feared, would be my last glance at Draco.  
  
**************  
  
YOU GUYS HAVE TO TELL ME IF SOMETHING IS BUGGING YOU ABOUT THE STORY!! PLEASE!! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS ^__^ 


	25. I'm the girl with cupid's arrow still st...

The Auror walked me down stairs and out the front door of Draco's castle.  
  
About ten different news stations and journalists ran towards me as they interrogated me all at once.  
  
Fuck them, I really didn't want to talk at this point. The Auror took out a handful of floo powder and gave it to me.  
  
"Say, 'Ministry of Magic'. The rest of us will meet you there soon." The Auror said and ran off back into the castle, the media closing in on him.  
  
I looked at the floo powder, then looked back at the abandoned castle. I put half in my the pocket of my Quidditch robes, and the other in my hand.  
  
I sighed as I held the floo powder above my head.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, but knew this was the right choice.  
  
"Executing room!!" I yelled and threw the powder over me.  
  
In a quick second, green flames had surrounded me and I was transported to a dark, dungeon-like cavern. I heard the pit pattering of the water droplets somewhere in the back. I slowly walked forward until I heard the Aurors voices.  
  
I quickly hid in, what seemed to be like, a closet.  
  
"Malfoy, you will pay for all the shit you've done!" I heard Harry say and push Draco in the room. Draco was already weak and tired from what Harry had already done to him, and the fact that Draco had his wand taken away wasn't too good either.  
  
I winced as I saw Harry kick Draco in the stomach, then head towards the door, but turned around one last time.  
  
"The dementors will suck your soul dry, Malfoy. And when that happens, I'll sing with joy and be glad that you're long dead." Harry said with a smirk and shut the door.  
  
Damn, I better move, and fast.  
  
"Draco, Draco it's me!" I whispered and jumped out of the closet as I walked to his side, "I'm gonna get you outta here."  
  
"What?" I heard him wince.  
  
I ignored his reply and took out half the floo powder I had left.  
  
"Take this. Go. Go somewhere. Anywhere." I said and held out the powder.  
  
His eyes still held confusion in them.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked, not touching the floo powder.  
  
"Why do you think?" I said and look him in the eye.  
  
He soon realized what I was trying to get across as his eye brows arched higher than usual.  
  
"You-Why..." He asked, concealing his emotions with a bitter tone.  
  
"I don't know. Look, just go before cupid pulls out the arrow, okay?" I said and took his arm as I placed the floo powder in it.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Oops. I hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll live." I answered and heard footsteps coming towards the door.  
  
"GO!! HURRY!" I whispered harshly, holding back the stupid emotions.  
  
Draco came up to me and held me close as his fingers intertwined with mine.  
  
"Do you love me?" Draco asked, as if I was getting myself into trouble if I did.  
  
An odd silence came in the air as my mind almost exploded.  
  
What to say...  
  
What to do...  
  
"Yes." I responded quietly, in more of a serious tone than a happy one.  
  
He released his grip and I gave him a glance to hurry up and go.  
  
Why did I have to say that? WHY?  
  
I heard people right outside the door as I faced it and held my fighting position, waiting for that door to open.  
  
Before I could do anything, Draco grabbed me from behind and held me close to him as he threw the powder on me and said something in which I was too shocked to listen to.  
  
Green flames burst at our feet as I saw the door open a bit, but not completely as I felt myself launched into a tunnel and landed on a couch with a thud.  
  
I rubbed my head as I suddenly ran conscience of what had just happened.  
  
Draco...  
  
Where's Draco?  
  
Did he just...  
  
He...  
  
He sacrificed himself to the dementors for my escape.  
  
"NO!" I screamed and got up from the couch.  
  
There was silence in the mysterious room I was in.  
  
The silence was filled with horror, sadness, and confusion.  
  
Maybe Draco didn't love me after all.  
  
Maybe he gave me the floo powder so I wouldn't make the mistake in practically killing myself for him.  
  
I fell to the floor and buried my head in my lap.  
  
Draco was going to die...  
  
Draco gave me the floo powder...  
  
Why didn't a force him to go with me?  
  
Why didn't I do something?  
  
Instead I did nothing.  
  
I let him sacrifice himself for me.  
  
I'm selfish.  
  
I'm a coward...  
  
But the worst of all...  
  
I had just let Draco die.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Wow...83 reviews...people really like this. My reviewers rock!! ::group hug::  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END  
  
But...  
  
What will happen in the next chapter?  
  
An Epilogue?  
  
A new life for Robin?  
  
WHAT HAPPENS??? 


	26. I'm the girl who loves Draco

I found a cart of champagne glasses and started throwing them against the wall in furry. I hated myself for what I had done.  
  
I had lost the one and only thing that had mattered to me.  
  
Draco...  
  
Draco...  
  
As his name screamed in my head and threw the whole cart against the wall and fell to my knees, pulling my hair out.  
  
I banged my hands on the floor with anger, forgetting that pieces of shattered glass covered the ground. I cut the palm of my hand and let out a quiet wince, but soon ignored it.  
  
My head felt dizzy as my heart had stopped beating, or so I had thought.  
  
I heard a door open, and a woman gasp, as she shrieked in terror. I guess she wasn't exactly expecting me.  
  
She screamed as I heard her gallop her way down stairs.  
  
I did not move to see where she was...  
  
I did not move to get away...  
  
I did not move when the Ministry of Magic came and took me out of the woman's house...  
  
I did not move when asked about Draco...  
  
I did not move.  
  
I shivered at his name.  
  
A silent tear camouflaging against the skin of my cheeks.  
  
It had been five days after that night, and the news spread that Draco Malfoy was dead; first kissed by the dementors, and then slayed by the executioner, who was rumored to be Harry...  
  
Parades were made for the celebration.  
  
I did not attend.  
  
I stayed in my home, watching the birds sing and the flowers bloom. I did not know why, though. They had no reason to be cheerful. I had no reason to be cheerful.  
  
None.  
  
I tried to push him out of my life. I did.  
  
But how the hell are you suppose to push the one you love most out of your mind?  
  
How are you supposed to forget the one who was meant to be with you?  
  
I can't do that! I can't!  
  
He's dead, but that doesn't mean my memory of him is too.  
  
Piper is the only one who knows about the incident.  
  
Here I am, in my white rumpled white-sheeted bed, tears running down my cheeks and dark circles underlining my eyes. My hair in a tangled mess in which I have now intension to bring back to the smooth, silky hair I once had.  
  
"Robin..." I heard a voice say as someone entered my bedroom.  
  
"What?" I muffled out.  
  
"Robin, you have to let this go! You have to get out! Enjoy life!" Piper said in exhaustion.  
  
"Why should I?" I said depressingly and covered myself with the sheets.  
  
"Because you're going to go crazy if you don't! Plus, he probably wasn't the one for you! I mean, think of all the people's he's killed and he deserved-..." Piper stated but I cut her off.  
  
"How do you know he wasn't the one for me? How do you know he didn't love me? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed and got up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Piper said solemnly and started walking out the door.  
  
No, this wasn't right. I can't loose my best friend too.  
  
"Wait. I'll go." I stated, when in reality I had no reason or feeling to go outside.  
  
"Good." Piper stated as she took out her wand and fixed up my hair.  
  
I nodded unenthusiastically and stepped towards the shower.  
  
I turned the knob for the heated water to come out and striped out of my clothes and entered the shower.  
  
The hot water seemed to numb my problems and kill my worries. The water washed away my thoughts, and for the first time in five days, I did not think of Draco, which to me, was a curse to my life.  
  
Against my will, I got out of the shower and dried myself off.  
  
I slipped on a summery dress and a pair of random shoes I found on the floor. Reality had hit me again, for the shower could only numb my problems for so long.  
  
I sadly went into the bathroom for a hair scrunchie to tie my hair up and came back into my room.  
  
I gasped and forgot to breathe at what I had found in my bedroom.  
  
It was...  
  
But...  
  
How...  
  
"Draco?" I asked the man as I dropped my hair scrunchie, realizing it was him.  
  
I ran towards him, tears of joy running down my cheeks, which were a large change from my depressed cries. I grabbed him in my arms, promising myself never to let him go. He swirled me around from the impact and I looked up at him.  
  
He was there, in front of my eyes.  
  
"Draco, h-how did you escape?" I stuttered, trying my best to stop my shivering.  
  
"I can't talk long, Robin. I have an uneasy feeling that the Aurors sense I'm still alive." He said shaking. This was the first time I had seen Draco with panic in his eyes.  
  
"W-What do you mean? Where are you going?" I asked worryingly.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just have to go, and quickly...I just wanted to say goodbye first..." He said and started to move towards the window. Before he leaped out, I grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm going with you." I stated, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"No...No Robin, don't do this to me!" He yelled. For once in my life, Draco truly scared me, and he could sense my fear, "I'm sorry Robin. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get killed."  
  
"I wont." I said.  
  
"Yes, you will." He answered and tried to quickly jump out of the window, but failed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you don't take me along with you, I will tell them where you are." I said sharply, even though I knew I'd never do such a thing.  
  
"No you wouldn't." He said lazily.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Draco, I don't want to leave you. I-I love you." I said hiding the red flush that crept upon my cheeks.  
  
A small glint appeared in his eyes as he lowered his face towards mine, holding my cheek with his thumb.  
  
"As do I.I just don't want you get hurt." He said soothingly.  
  
"I wont get hurt." I whispered and lifted my head up to reach his soft lips.  
  
I kissed him not out of confusion this time, but out of love. I could feel my cheeks burning up as the kiss drew more passionate. He pulled back for a second and looked me in the eye.  
  
"If you die, I could never forgive myself." He said seriously.  
  
"You'll never have to do that." I answered as stillness came over us.  
  
"Then," Draco said, a grin appearing on his face, "Let's go before the Aurors figure out where I am."  
  
I smiled as we both went towards the window as he leaped onto his broom outside the window.  
  
"One thing," I said before I hoped onto the broom "How did you escape the deatheaters? I mean, how could you fool the Aurors?"  
  
"Aurors aren't as clever and cunning as Draco..." He teased, "The Double Potion. I had a vial of it in my pocket. I had already drunken it before you came and attempted to rescue me. My twin had just come out of me and he was the one who sent you to my house keeper's house with the floo powder, while I hid in a closet."  
  
"I see...so you really think they're still after you?" I said with my legs over the window, ready to jump onto the broom.  
  
"I can't out smart them for long, the deatheaters have already realized that the soul they sucked out wasn't a real person." He said putting out a hand in helping me get onto the broom.  
  
"But how come no one's said anything?" I asked curiously, and took his hand.  
  
"They don't want the public to know; the wizarding world will go crazy if they announce that Draco Malfoy is loose." Draco chuckled at the thought of him being "loose" like some kind of animal.  
  
I hoped on the broom behind him as I rested my head on the back of his shoulder and zoomed off into the sky. I looked over my shoulder once more; just to get a last glimpse of my house.  
  
I saw Piper, there, on the front lawn; obviously she had seen and heard the whole thing.  
  
My eyes widened in fear; would she tell the ministry?  
  
But my eyes soon entere back into their sockets as Piper just smiled and waved at me, obviously knowng it would be the last time I would see her; or at leastfor a long time.  
  
I smiled back and leaned my head back on Draco's shoulder, holding onto his waist for fear of falling.  
  
"Goodbye Robin." She whispered to herself blissfully as she watched us both fly away into the heavens.never to be seen again.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Do you like this ending better? Give me feedback! ^__^ 


	27. THE END TO THE END OF A CRAPPY OR NOT SO...

Okay all, first things first:  
  
Did the ending suck? I'm serious, you've got to tell me. I hesitated to putting the ending up like this, that's why it took me so long to update. Is there something you don't like? Want to change? Hey, Draco and Robin's fate lie in your hands! ::places "fate" in reviewers hands::  
  
(I personally think I screwed up.I have a knot in my stomach that tells me so)  
  
Ok, I have some shout-outs to give!  
  
To my loyal readers:  
  
Serius Fang aZnGurLY02 Hattie Carenwethiel Phoenix of the Burning Light Professor Charlotte Snape Mugz83 XxSleepyGirlxX Marshmallow Vampire RubyTabs BballShorty118848 MoonbayG E Cassandra Rupertmasweethart DRACO IS MINE Mme M Avapouhi MissBimboBarbie Caitie Chriz Casey Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin Ashley Angel Black Amberose Anh D-ao Madame Plot Bunnie Luvlegolas Amaterasu Girl 17 Hannah-Freya LuckyGrl18424 AzNgUrLy07 Jem13 Caroline  
  
(er.u might hate my story after the ending so.::protects e-mail address from viruses::)  
  
No, but seriously, if you want something to be changed, e-mail me at poke_da_bunny@hotmail.com 


	28. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORTANT A/N:  
  
PLEASE LOOK BACK AT THE LAST CHAPTER!! I RE-DID IT SO IT EXPLAINS MORE!  
  
HERE'S THE FINAL A/N:  
  
**Would you read the sequel to "Princess SnogMe and PrincessPissOff"?**  
  
~~~Yes?  
  
~~~Or NO?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER! THIS IS FAIRLY IMPORTANT! 


	29. SEQUEL DESCISION

Sorry, everyone...I just can't seem to get a plot together for the sequel...but... I've written a new story...Just wrote the first chapter! It's called "Magnets"...it's also a harry Potter fic similar to "Prince SnogMe and Princess PissOff"... I'd love it if some of you would just take a peak at it and give me some helpful criticism.  
  
Love you all! Kiss kiss!  
  
Lexi  
  
P.S.: If *you* want to write the sequel, you're more than welcome too! I give you my copyright authorities away! Just e-mail me first at: xxphalacrophobicxx@hotmail.com. 


End file.
